Da Rússia, com Amor
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Amor é apenas uma palavra, até o momento em que decidimos permitir que nos domine com toda a sua força. - TRADUÇÃO
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** **Olá a todos !**

 **Acabo de terminar de assistir a Love Live ! School Idol Project, e gostaria de afirmar que me apaixonei por Nozomi Toujou, tanto por ela quanto por NozoEli.**

 **Também gostaria de esclarecer o meu propósito; quero fazer uma história. Uma história que os emocione, os façam estremecer, que os façam sangrar pelo nariz, como nos animes. Uma história que deixe vocês esperando ansiosos por um novo capítulo, como acontece comigo com uma ou outra fanfic de outros usuários. Uma história digna, e é o que vou tentar fazer, isso sim, com o apoio de vocês. Não vou prometer nada, não estou certa de quanto tempo vou ter para escrevê-la, mas não vou me render até finalizá-la (digo o mesmo quanto às outras duas que ainda não têm final). A seguir, vou dizer-lhes alguns detalhes que é melhor que saibam de antemão.**

 **1 -** _ **Konichiwa ! Eu contarei a história a partir do meu próprio ponto de vista, tanto os pensamentos, provavelmente em itálico, quanto a narração. Espero que gostem (alguém viu Elicchi por aqui...?) !**_

 **2 - As letras em negrito significam os esclarecimentos da autora.**

 **3 - Eu aceito, encantada, as suas opiniões e sugestões, eu adoro os seus comentários !**

 **4 - Estará classificada como M, provavelmente por causa da violência.**

 **5 - Para os que leram minha oneshot de NozoEli, aqui vocês têm mais, e em abundância !**

 **6 - Isto será um pouco parecido com um UA ! Vão aparecer os demais personagens, mas não exatamente no mesmo contexto, vou deixar a minha imaginação ir mais além, vamos curtir a história juntos !**

 **Sem mais delongas,**

 **Com amor, lorenapineapple.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Love Live ! School Idol Project não me pertence, e sim à DengekiG's Magazine, à gravadora Lantis e aos Estúdios Sunrise. Posto esta fic apenas por diversão e entretenimento, sem visar nenhum tipo de lucro.

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Desde Rusia com Amor", de lorenapineapple. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

 **AVISO:** Esta fic é yuri. A classificação M é por outro motivo, que a autora já explicou, mas, de qualquer modo, todos já estão avisados. Para aqueles que gostam de yuri ou que não têm nada contra, sejam bem-vindos; para os que não gostam, é melhor pararem por aqui, ou, então, sigam em frente por sua conta e risco.

* * *

 **DA RÚSSIA, COM AMOR**

Os dias eram sempre iguais. O mesmo céu vazio, o mesmo Sol que deixava de brilhar com o passar dos anos. O mesmo ar frio e seco que cortava a respiração sem quase nenhum esforço. Sempre a mesma coisa; eu estava começando a me cansar.

Eu me levantei muito cedo para ir ao templo, antes de ir às aulas. Sinceramente, eu preferia não ter me levantado. Era um dia cinzento e pesado, com um ambiente solitário, com quase todos os dias, para dizer a verdade. Levantar-se sozinha, para continuar sozinha o dia inteiro. Em algum canto do meu corpo eu podia sentir que não merecia ter um dia-a-dia assim, mas era o que os astros tinham reservado para mim.

Eu gostava de ajudar no templo, desse modo o meu poder espiritual tornava-se mais forte e mais intenso, eu sentia mais confiança em mim mesma, sem precisar ter contato com ninguém. Não porque eu não quisesse, simplesmente não era... a minha praia.

As ruas estavam praticamente vazias, com exceção de alguns adultos que iam para os seus trabalhos. Adultos, que trabalhavam para sustentarem as suas famílias. Adultos, que viviam independentemente. Eu também vivia sozinha, e trabalhava no templo para poder conseguir pagar o aluguel do meu apartamento, e o necessário para me sustentar. Eu poderia me considerar independente, mas não queria. Achava, que, no fim das contas, ainda era uma jovenzinha do colegial, sem maiores preocupações além dos estudos ou aparência física, como a maioria. Suspirei quase sem perceber, antes de chegar ao meu "trabalho".

Eu entrei e vesti a roupa de voluntária, para ir limpar os pátios, cheios de folhas secas e um ou outro embrulho. Nunca entendi porque as pessoas sujavam lugares sagrados como aquele, mas me sentia feliz de poder ajudar, limpando-o.

Quando terminei, aproximadamente meia hora mais tarde, vesti o meu uniforme escolar e caminhei até a Academia Otonokizaka, a passos lentos e calmos, tentando apreciar a essência da beleza do outono no Japão. Me perdi em meio a pensamentos sem muito sentido, e, antes, de perceber, havia chegado ao local. Podiam-se ver alguns grupos de amigas conversando e compartilhando interesses, coisas em comum. Ignorando-os, entrei no edifício e subi as escadas para ir à minha classe. Eu caminhava sem muita dificuldade entre os maiores grupos que estavam nos corredores, praticamente impedindo a passagem. Quando divisei o cartaz da minha classe, eu caminhei até lá e entrei, sentando-me no canto, ao lado da janela. Eu sempre me sentava ali; em meu mundo. As outras pessoas pareciam preferir lugares mais próximos da frente, inclusive havia um lugar livre bem à minha frente. Não que eu me importasse... acho que eu era feliz daquele modo, apreciando o mundo através da janela, a cada dia. Eu acho...

Eu costumava ler quando não tinha outra coisa para fazer, tanto nos intervalos como nas aulas que eu achava muito chatas. Ninguém costumava aproximar-se para falar comigo,e, se o faziam, era para me pedir uma previsão do futuro. Conheciam-me apenas por causa das cartas de tarô, apenas isso. Eu não era muito mais do que um corpo sem alma para o resto de meus colegas.

Pouco tempo depois de eu ter chegado à sala, chegou também o nosso professor. Em seguida, a representante da classe pôs-se de pé; nós a imitamos.

\- Curvem-se ! - disse ele. Nós nos inclinamos levemente para a frente, em uma reverência educada, algo normal, que fazíamos todos os dias. Depois, voltamos a nos sentar, e o _sensei_ começou a falar - Bom dia a todos. Antes de começar com a aula de hoje, nós temos uma nova companheira conosco. Ela é estrangeira, então, por favor, vamos fazê-la sentir-se em casa. Entre, Ayase-san !

Meus olhos arregalaram-se até quase saírem de suas órbitas quando aquela jovem mulher de cabelos loiros e brilhantes fez a sua aparição em nossa classe. Ela me chamava muito a atenção, parecia diferente. Talvez fosse por causa dos seus olhos azuis tão profundos e belos... quem sabe.

\- É um prazer conhecê-los, meu nome é Eli Ayase e sou russa. Vamos nos dar bem.

Ela pronunciou aquelas palavras em um tom seco, frio e ameaçador. Tinha o cenho franzido, mas, ainda assim, era linda. As feições do rosto dela eram muito delicadas e seu corpo era muitíssimo bem proporcionado. Para minha surpresa, ela caminhou até o lugar vazio até então, que estava bem à minha frente.

O _sensei_ continuou com a sua explicação de um assunto de Biologia que eu não soube distinguir; estava perdida demais em meu próprio mundo. Metade do tempo, eu passei observando os arredores: o pátio vazio, junto com as folhas secas movidas pelo ar realizando uma coreografia perfeita e natural; o ambiente da classe, com aquelas pequenas conversas por bilhetes de papel, e aqueles que dormiam disfarçadamente, tentando não serem descobertos; e aquele dia, em especial, àquela jovem novata tão estranha e rude, que transmitia todo a natureza da Rússia apenas movendo os seus lábios.

Quando chegou o pequeno tempo livre que nós tínhamos no meio da manhã, algumas garotas aproximaram-se de Eli, procurando fazer amizade com ela ou simplesmente oferecendo-lhe um lugar em seus clubes. Ela rejeitou-as de um modo muito grosso e foi embora, sozinha. As garotas mostraram caretas de tristeza e de desgosto, mas preferiram não insistir.

A manhã passou normalmente, nada de novo, nada singular, nada fora do comum, excetuando o comportamento tão diferente. Tentei não pensar tanto em uma bobagem como aquela, e esperei pacientemente pela hora de voltar para casa. Havia sido um dia bastante cansativo, eu não tinha feito nada, mas estava muito cansada. Optei por tirar um cochilo assim que terminasse de comer.

Cozinhei rapidamente um espaguete e o comi em tempo recorde. Cansada demais para limpar o que tinha ficado sujo, coloquei a vasilha que eu tinha usado na pia e fui para o meu quarto. Deitei na cama, e, dentro de pouco tempo, meus olhos se fecharam, e eu caí em um sono profundo.

* * *

~Os passos apressados e ao mesmo tempo calmos de seus companheiros contrastavam com a atmosfera maçante que a envolvia. Os movimentos rápidos, fugazes, a confundiam. Podia sentir como se algo que não sabia distinguir estivesse abrindo uma fenda profunda em seu interior, ela caía em um poço sem fundo do qual nunca mais sairia. Um buraco obscuro, sem chão, sem céu. O espaço começou a se encher com uma chuva de cartas, cartas de tarô, o seu próprio baralho. Todas as cartas eram a mesma. "A Estrela". Uma carta que significava, entre outras coisas, esperança e perspicácia. De repente, no meio daquela chuva de cartas semelhantes, uma distinção ocorreu. "Os Enamorados". "Os Enamorados" e "A Estrela". Aquilo podia significar que um amor poderia ser dado... e recebido. De repente, a escuridão do espaço foi eclipsada por uma intensa luz, refletida por alguns cabelos dourados...

* * *

Acordei sobressaltada, com a respiração ofegante. O que acabara de acontecer ? Sem saber muito bem porque, eu corri até uma de minhas gavetas, abri-a e tirei o meu baralho. Todas as cartas estavam ali, todas. Suspirei profundamente antes de perceber que já era noite, e que eu havia gasto as horas da tarde naquele tipo de sonho ou pesadelo.

Fui à cozinha de novo, e pacientemente coloquei arroz para ferver. Me sentei, melancólica, e concentrei a minha visão nos tradicionais jogos de chá de porcelana com decoração tradicional; minha mãe tinha dado-os a mim de presente, na verdade eu a amava, por isso, deixava-os à vista, aquilo me ajudava a me lembrar dela, mesmo sabendo de todos os quilômetros que nos separavam. As linhas de pintura azuis e avermelhadas formavam semicírculos que mostravam desenhos leves e despreocupados, transmitiam tranqüilidade e liberdade. Minha mãe me conhecia bastante, ela sabia que eu gostava daqueles sentimentos espirituais que faziam sentir-me mais próxima ao meu interior.

Enquanto o jantar terminava de cozinhar, tirei um livro da mochila que havia deixado no corredor naquela mesma tarde, ao voltar da aula, e repassei a lição que tivemos. Eu não percebera exatamente o que estavam nos ensinando, um rabo-de-cavalo que estava bem na minha frente desviava toda a minha atenção.

" _Tenho que parar de pensar em tamanho absurdo... ah, o arroz !"_

Tirei-o bem a tempo do fogo, com um suspiro que liberou a tensão. Derramei um pouco em uma tigela e sentei-me à mesa, disposta a comê-lo; sozinha, como de costume. Eu nunca tinha parado para pensar em minha pouca vida social até aquele dia, na verdade eu me sentia muito feliz, não podia me queixar. Tinha um apartamento, ia bem nos estudos, só sentia solidão em todos os cantos...

Na manhã seguinte, eu continuava notando aquele sentimento de solidão que eu nunca antes havia sentido com tanta intensidade. Eu me vesti, tomei o café da manhã e saí do meu apartamento, seguindo o mesmo percurso de todos os dias. Quando cheguei à classe, havia apenas um pequeno grupo de garotas falando sobre Idols ou algo assim, eu não lhes dei atenção e me sentei no meu canto, olhando pela janela. As folhas levadas pelo vento me pareciam tão bonitas, pareciam ter estado ensaiado cada movimento, cada milímetro de vôo. A natureza fazia pequenos milagres como aquele a cada segundo. O som do ar, os raios escondidos do Sol, a beleza da vida em todos aqueles atos...

\- Hoje vamos formar pares, para fazer um trabalho sobre diferentes nacionalidades...

Sem que eu percebesse, o _sensei_ já havia entrado na classe e começado a dar a aula.

\- Tachibana-san com Tetsuya-san...

" _É engraçado ver como todas sorriem ao ver que vão ter de fazer o trabalho com uma amiga sua"_.

\- Hashiri-san com Kanam-san…

" _Passar o tempo com uma pessoa de quem você gosta deve ser divertido"_.

\- Kirigiri-san com Asahina-san...

" _Hoje os cabelos loiros dela parecem ainda mais brilhantes..."_

\- Toujou-san com Ayase-san...

" _Oh, céus…"_

Ayase-san virou a sua cadeira até colocá-la de frente para mim, com ambas dividindo a minha mesa. Depois que o _sensei_ deu suas explicações sobre o trabalho, ela falou.

\- Falaremos da Rússia.

\- T-Tudo bem - eu afirmei - Mas você é a única que sabe sobre a Rússia...

Ela olhou para mim com o cenho franzido e bufou.

\- Então eu farei tudo...

As respostas dela me deixavam nervosa; não só pelo fato de serem tão ásperas, mas também porque ela me olhava nos olhos quando replicava.

\- Oh, não, nós temos de fazê-lo juntas, você não pode fazer todo o trabalho.

\- Eu sou a única que sabe sobre esse país, portanto, deixe comigo...

\- Nós deveríamos dividir o trabalho...

\- Não, eu o farei...

\- ...Elichi !

Ela ficou em silêncio. Um forte rubor cobriu o rosto dela, e, pela primeira vez em nossa pequena conversa, ela afastou o olhar dela do meu. Foi um erro ter dito aquilo, eu nem sequer tinha pensado. Simplesmente falei sem pensar nas conseqüências. Embora eu tenha de admitir que ela estava adorável com o rosto tão enrubescido.

Em seguida, tentando de todos os modos não me olhar nos olhos, ela me deu um papel e uma caneta.

\- ...Então... eu falo... e você escreve...

\- Tudo bem...

Ela começou me falando algumas frases, evidentemente a respeito da cultura russa, coisas que eu não entendia muito. Tampouco tinha muito interesse em entender, mas eu gostava de ouvir a sua voz com aquele sotaque tão especial, e, ao mesmo tempo, aquele japonês tão bem falado.

Quando ela deu uma pausa, eu levantei o olhar para encontrar-me com o dela. Ao me ver, ela voltou a enrubescer e logo depois desviou o olhar. Não consegui fazer outra coisa a não ser deixar escapar um doce e inocente risinho.

Elichi, Elichi, Elichi, Elichi. Eu só queria chamá-la assim várias e várias vezes, ver aquela reação toda vez que eu pudesse.

\- Como estão indo ? - ouvimos a voz do _sensei_ ao nosso lado.

Elichi estendeu-lhe o papel, e ele leu-o com tempo e motivação. Ao ler as últimas frases, assentiu.

\- Bom. Muito bom. Acho que deveríamos usar essa idéia dos pares mais freqüentemente...

" _Eu também, sensei"_.

Não se passou muito tempo, até que tocou a campainha que indicava o final das aulas. Eu juntei meus livros e me levantei da cadeira, presenteando Elichi com um sorriso de gratidão, antes de me despedir com um rápido movimento de mão.

Descendo as escadas, eu tive de conter a enorme vontade que tinha de sorrir como uma idiota. Foi difícil, mas a duras penas eu consegui. Quando fiquei a sós, no caminho de volta até o meu lar, me liberei daquela carga e comecei a rir. Eu não tinha muita certeza do porquê, mas me sentia muito feliz. Muito, muito feliz.

\- ...Toujou-san, espere !

Eu me virei e algo me fez ficar sem fôlego. Vê-la correndo em minha direção quase fez parar as batidas do meu coração.

\- ...O que há ?

Quando ela me alcançou, teve que parar por alguns instantes, para recuperar o fôlego.

\- Você deixou cair isto ao sair da classe...

Ela me entregou uma carta de tarô. "Os Enamorados", para ser mais exata. Eu sorri.

\- Muito obrigada... Elichi.

Ela voltou a se enrubescer, e voltou os olhos para o chão.

\- De nada...

\- Ah, a propósito, Elichi...

\- Sim ?

\- Pode me chamar de Nozomi.

Ela levantou a cabeça e pousou os seus lindos olhos azuis sobre os meus calmos olhos verdes.

\- Tudo bem... Nozomi.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, esta é mais uma tradução minha, a primeira de Love Live, e não é de uma fic de capítulo único. Para ser sincero, acho que só em 2017 é que "Da Rússia, com Amor" vai estar com o status de "Complete", pois é a fic mais longa que eu já pedi para traduzir. Ela tem 20 capítulos, ao todo. Eu me dispus a traduzir e postar pelo menos um capítulo por mês - mais de um, eu acho pouco provável, pois tenho outras traduções a fazer - , e pelo menos essa meta eu vou cumprir.


	2. Chapter 2

Tinha se passado cerca de um ano desde que tínhamos decidido nos abrir uma com a outra. Desde que aquela alma fria e selvagem começou a me mostrar o seu lado mais gentil e manso. Desde que eu comecei a pronunciar "Elichi" em todos os dias de minha vida.

A princípio, o seu tom seco e as suas ações e réplicas não tão bem escolhidas me assustavam um pouco, mas era preciso apenas estender-lhe um sorriso compreensivo, para que ela deixasse sair a calidez de dentro de si. Eu passava os dias ensinando-lhe coisas japonesas das quais ela não sabia - comida tradicional, músicas, festividades, roupas... para ela, tudo parecia maravilhoso. Assim como ela também o parecia, para mim.

Conhecer o seu inquietante e interessante modo de ser havia se tornado o meu hobby favorito, sem dúvida alguma. Aquela bailarina russa de feições angelicais me cativava do amanhecer até o anoitecer. Já era uma rotina imaginá-la ao vivo e a cores a cada vez que a noite caía, antes de dormir. Meus sentimentos eram incertos, mas eu preferia pensar em minha Elichi do que em entendê-los.

Eu vou tentar me explicar, mas vai ser complicado me entender, se nunca sentiram aquelas batidas rápidas e fortes, como se o peito fosse explodir, se nunca notaram como as estrelas, com todas as suas constelações, giravam em torno de alguém, inclusive quando lhe telefonavam todas as noites, se nunca sorriram ao escutar a sua voz ou o seu nome.

 _Sempre nos revelamos um acaso cheio de intenções_.

Eu não podia admitir que a conhecia tão bem quanto gostaria; eu mal me atrevia a rotulá-la como amiga, nunca tendo falado sobre o assunto. De qualquer modo, isso, sobre amizade, era algo que eu não entendia muito bem, e, pensando comigo mesma, era uma palavra muito curta para descrever todos os baques que o meu coração dava quando Elichi ria com aquela doce voz que somente eu tinha escutado.

Desde aquele encontro, nós começamos a nos ver todos os dias, na sala de aula, e nos intervalos. Usávamos desculpas bobas, como os deveres ou os estudos, para nos vermos. Todos os dias, eu acordava feliz, sabendo que poderia vê-la. Cada dia era um maravilhoso dia, só pelo fato de ela estar presente nele. Sua personalidade encantadora abria-se para mim a passos lentos, mas seguros.

Elichi mostrava ser uma jovem adorável, com um intenso caráter. Seu coração dourado era muito forte, tanto que, às vezes, era difícil tirá-lo daquela couraça de titânio que o mantinha a salvo.

Eu apreciava aqueles olhares de inveja que uma ou outra garota me disparava, por eu poder passar as horas com ela, eu me sentia afortunada. Elichi era muito admirada por todos, tanto pela sua inigualável beleza quanto pelas suas habilidades físicas e mentais. Às vezes, eu me punha a imaginar porque só conseguia pensar nela. Era irônico, mas verdadeiro. À medida que as tardes avançavam, o tempo que eu tinha para que a imagem dela entrasse e saísse da minha mente era maior. Sonhava em ver os crepúsculos com ela, em contar estrelas ao lado dela, e nunca acabar.

 _Somos feitos da mesma matéria que os nossos sonhos_.

 _Isso nos torna reais ?_

Fazia pouco tempo que tínhamos dado o passo de nos vermos fora da escola, e uma tarde começamos a nos encontrar para tomar um _parfait:_ uma batida gelada de chocolate que Elichi nunca provara antes, e pela qual ela se apaixonou ao primeiro gole.

Os encontros na lanchonete do bairro de Akiba para tomar aqueles deliciosos _parfaits_ tornaram-se, pouco a pouco, algo necessário para que nós nos desestressássemos das aulas e para tirar um sorriso de ambas. Eram parte de nosso dia-a-dia, assim como comer e estudar. Ir juntas para tomar aquele chocolate do qual ela tanto gostava. Ver a expressão de felicidade dela tomando a batida como uma criancinha, me derretia o coração, até mesmo nas tardes mais frias. Eu adorava ver os seus absurdos, desfrutar de seus dias poéticos, que, embora fossem muito escassos, não deixavam de existir, de vez em quando. Eu guardava, dentro de mim, cada uma das lembranças construídas ao lado dela.

Eu adorava conhecer coisas a respeito dela, eu sempre insistia a esse respeito e me empenhava ao máximo para conseguir, chegando a tal ponto que acabei por saber sobre ela mais do que a sua própria irmã; Arisa. Elichi morava com ela em um grande apartamento, perto do bairro em que eu me estabelecera. Elas também moravam com os seus pais, mas mal os viam, por causa do trabalho, tanto na Rússia, quanto no Japão. Eu não vi muitas vezes a pequena Arisa, mas ela parecia ser uma jovenzinha muito alegre, e com uma grande paixão por música pop e pelas Idols, que tanto estavam na moda agora.

Uma das muitas coisas que me chamavam a atenção em Elichi era o seu extremo vício por chocolate, de todos os sabores, mas preferencialmente negro. Eu me acostumei a levar sempre um pouco para a classe, para alegrar-lhe o dia, se ela estivesse de mau humor, mas acabava dando-o a ela, de um jeito ou de outro. Eu não conseguia resistir àquele olhar, minha doce Elichika merecia tudo isso e muito mais.

A sua incrível força de vontade fazia dela uma excelente aluna, com maravilhosas notas em todas as matérias. Eu apreciava demais o seu ser. Apreciava as suas palavras, o seu corpo, as suas expressões, o seu riso...

\- Nozomi.

Levantei a vista do _parfait_ de chocolate com amoras que eu estava bebendo para deparar-me com os lindos e inquietantes olhos azuis dela.

\- Eu estive pensando em me candidatar para presidente do Conselho Estudantil...

Era uma proposta estranha, vinda da parte dela. Levando-se em conta a sua enorme dificuldade para mostrar um pouco de amabilidade com os demais estudantes, querer ocupar um cargo tão... aberto como esse simplesmente não encaixava com a personalidade dela. Ou pelo menos com a que ela mostrava às outras pessoas, já que comigo era diferente.

\- Tem certeza disso, Elichi ?

Ela olhou para mim, confusa com a pergunta. Não devia ter entendido porque eu a fizera.

\- Você vai precisar ter muito mais contato com as pessoas...

Um pequeno sorriso formou-se nos lábios dela, quase impossível de se ver.

\- Não se preocupe com isso, eu estou fazendo isso para que todos possam mudar as suas opiniões sobre mim.

Ela parecia estar convencendo a si mesma com aquelas palavras. Dava a impressão de que pretendia acreditar em algo que até mesmo ela sabia que era impossível.

\- Elichi.

\- ...Sim ?...

\- Não minta para mim.

Ela agachou a cabeça e colocou as mãos formalmente sobre o seu colo. Tinha uma expressão triste; com o olhar perdido no nada e uma careta de insatisfação.

\- Por que você quer fazer isso, Elichi ?

Ela apoiou os dois cotovelos sobre a mesa, e, em seguida, o rosto entre as mãos. Tentou não me olhar nos olhos, mas não conseguiu. Assim como eu procurava freqüentemente os seus olhos azuis, ela procurava freqüentemente os meus olhos verdes.

\- Sinto que posso evitar que fechem a escola... - ela procurou manter-se firme e não levantar a voz - Só é necessário alguém competente, que ponha motivação em seu trabalho...

Há alguns meses, havia se espalhado o boato de que a nossa escola secundária estava em processo de fechamento. Era um edifício tradicional, antigo e pouco moderno, a maioria dos estudantes preferia se matricular na nova escola do bairro de Akiba, a qual havia ficado famosa graças às suas instalações futuristas, e ao seu grupo de Idols conhecido nacionalmente: A-Rise.

Em suma, Elichi era aquele tipo de pessoa que iria lutar por nós todas, que faria o impossível e colocaria todas as suas forças para tornar realidade os seus objetivos pessoais. Desde que ela chegou, tenho sentido esta escola muito próxima, eu não estava nem um pouco surpresa que ela quisesse dar o seu melhor para salvá-la.

Eu sorri com gratidão, diante de sua atitude de preocupação.

\- Você acha que realmente poderia conseguir ?

\- É claro que sim ! - ela franziu o cenho ao dizer isso, como se não esperasse que eu não lhe desse total crédito. Deixei espaçar um leve risinho, diante da reação dela.

\- Então, conte com a minha ajuda, Elichi - gentilmente, agarrei a mão dela, dando-lhe segurança e apoio. Ela me sorriu com aqueles lábios tão desejáveis... quer dizer, delicados; como demonstração de calma diante da situação.

Continuamos conversando sobre coisas sem importância, até que o entardecer começou a cair sobre o céu; então, pegamos os nossos livros e caminhamos juntas até à encruzilhada na qual nos separávamos, para irmos às nossas casas.

Era o momento do dia que eu mais odiava; o momento em que eu tinha que me despedir dela para só voltar a vê-la no dia seguinte. Parecia absurdo, ser tão exagerada com algo tão simples e normal quanto isso. Afinal, ela tinha de ir à sua casa para encontrar-se com a sua irmã, Arisa. Eu tinha de ir à minha casa, mas ninguém estaria me esperando quando eu chegasse.

\- Bem, Nozomi, até amanhã.

\- Até amanhã, Elichi.

Comecei a andar em direção à minha rua, embora após poucos passos, eu tenha parado e me virado para vê-la. Ela dava passos firmes, rápidos e seguros na direção contrária. Enquanto caminhava, o seu rabo-de-cavalo loiro movia-se para os lados. A saia dela também se movia, com o balanço das suas nádegas, ao caminhar. À medida que as nádegas se moviam a cada passo que ela dava, a saia bailava da esquerda para a direita, e, às vezes, subia um pouco...

" _Por que eu estou pensando nessas coisas ?"_

Pude sentir as minhas bochechas arderem, provavelmente eu estava vermelha como um tomate. Voltei a caminhar em direção à minha casa, e, quando cheguei, me joguei por cima da cama, tentando esquecer o que eu havia pensado antes. O que me foi muito difícil.

Eu escondi o rosto no travesseiro, tentando deixar a vergonha impregnada no tecido e assim poder ver-me livre dela. Como era de se esperar, não funcionou; por isso, decidi estudar, para tirar essas coisas da minha mente. A lição que estávamos tendo era muito tediosa, não demorou muito tempo até que eu começasse a ler monotonamente, sem nem mesmo saber do que se tratava. Eu passei assim grande parte da tarde, até que chegou a hora de fazer o jantar, então fui para a cozinha.

Eu não estava com muita vontade de cozinhar, ou melhor, sem nenhuma vontade. Abri o armário no qual eu guardava os legumes e esse tipo de coisa, e tirei uma embalagem de espaguete pré-cozido. Só precisei esquentá-lo no microondas, e pronto. Vantagens de se viver só; não era preciso preocupar-se tanto com a qualidade do produto, ou com sua estética.

Depois de jantar, eu fui novamente para o quarto e tirei o meu uniforme escolar para pôr o meu vestido de noite, um pouco similar a uma camisola curta, muito mais elegante e bonito. Desamarrei o rabo-de-cavalo para fazer uma trança, e, bem antes de eu me deitar, o telefone tocou.

\- Alô ? - eu atendi, um pouco intrigada por receber um telefonema àquela hora, ainda mais por tê-lo recebido assim, do nada. Só os meus pais me telefonavam, muito de vez em quando.

\- Boa noite, Nozomi.

Era a sua voz. Aquela voz tão suave e animadora, que eu tanto gostava de escutar. Sem perceber, eu comecei a sorrir como uma autêntica idiota. Pus o celular ainda mais perto do meu rosto, e respondi.

\- Boa noite, Elichi ! - acho que meu tom de voz pareceu um pouco doce e meloso em excesso, mas não consegui evitar - A que se deve este telefonema ?

\- Não posso falar com você, se eu quiser ?

Era muito difícil para mim tentar tirar aquele sorriso estúpido. Tentei falar como se não estivesse tão exageradamente contente, ou algo assim.

\- Ah, sim, é claro que pode, Elichi - eu deixei escapar um risinho. Ouvi outra risada como resposta, do outro lado da linha.

\- Você sabia, Nozomi ? Outro dia, eu me encontrei com Kotori Minami, a filha da diretora, e falei com ela sobre o Conselho Estudantil, e...

Elicchi começou a falar sobre um monte de coisas. Eu não tinha muita certeza de quais coisas, porque eu me perdia em sua voz, em seu tom, em sua respiração. Eu imaginava-a como se ela estivesse à minha frente, ou ao meu lado. Sussurrando-me ao ouvido.

\- Você está me escutando ? O que você acha ?

\- Sim, é claro. Parece fantástico, Elichi !

" _Não, me desculpe. Eu não estava lhe escutando..."_

 _O que você é me distrai daquilo que você diz_.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, depois de tomar o café da manhã e de me preparar, fui caminhando para a escola. Havia um pouco de vento, e bastante frio. Poderia se dizer que o inverno estava chegando naquele momento, por isso decidi pôr um cachecol para me proteger um pouco do mau tempo. Havia uma ou outra revoada de pássaros nos fios de alta tensão; todos juntos, dando calor uns aos outros. Naquele momento, eu invejei-os um pouco. Era uma boa desculpa para...

" _Eu já estou pensando nisso de novo ! Tenho que fazer algo a esse respeito"_.

Pouco tempo depois, uns dez ou quinze minutos, eu cheguei ao local. Rapidamente, tentando passar o menor tempo possível ao ar livre, entrei no edifício e fui para a minha classe. Elichi já estava lá; sentada na minha mesa.

\- Bom dia, Elichi !

\- Bom dia, Nozomi. Espero não tê-la aborrecido muito ontem à noite...

\- Oh, não, de jeito nenhum ! Eu adorei falar com você.

"Acho que soou como se eu estivesse eufórica por causa de ontem... tenho que fingir melhor".

\- Bem, eu fico contente. Então, você acha uma boa idéia ir falar com Kotori Minami-chan para saber mais sobre o assunto ?

\- Sim, é claro - _"Perfeito; eu a incitei"_.

Tivemos aulas de Matemática e de Literatura antes do intervalo do meio da manhã. As duas matérias me pareceram muito tediosas, por isso eu me limitei a memorizar as dobras da jaqueta do uniforme de Elichi. Depois, no intervalo, nós fomos procurar essa tal Kotori Minami.

Aparentemente, ela era uma aluna do ano anterior ao nosso. Perguntamos para todas as garotas que nós vimos, e só o que descobrimos foi que ela tinha os cabelos castanho-acinzentados e os olhos dourados, um laço verde nos cabelos e a voz muito fina e doce. Mesmo sabendo como ela era fisicamente, encontrar alguém em meio a tantas pessoas que desconhecíamos, incluindo seus nomes, era quase impossível.

\- Com licença, você conhece Kotori Minami ? - perguntou Elichi a uma garota que passava ao nosso lado, naquele momento.

\- Ah, sim. Ela e Honoka foram atrás de suas jaquetas, elas voltarão logo. Precisam que lhe diga algo de sua parte, ou preferem esperá-la ?

O modo de falar daquela jovem me fascinou, ela era muito educada. Tinha os cabelos longos, de cor azul-marinho, e os olhos castanhos. Ela transmitia tranqüilidade. Parecia uma boa pessoa.

\- Vamos esperar por ela, então.

* * *

 **N/T:** Bem, não demorou tanto assim, mas aqui está o capítulo de fevereiro. Não sei o que acharam do capítulo 1, mas eu espero que tenham gostado dele, e que gostem deste...

E, só para deixar claro: para algumas pessoas, os primeiros capítulos da fic podem não encorajar a continuar a leitura, por ela se tratar de uma longfic; inclusive comigo, por pouco, não foi assim. Mas depois acontece uma reviravolta nela, e foi essa reviravolta que me incentivou a continuar, e, depois, a pedir a autorização da autora para traduzi-la.


	3. Chapter 3

Nós esperamos durante aproximadamente uns dez minutos, em que uma tensão estranha e desconfortável abriu caminho entre nós duas. A jovem de cabelos azul-marinho chamava-se Umi Sonoda, ia às aulas com Kotori Minami e era uma integrante do Clube de Tiro com Arco. Não parava de falar com Elichi e de olhá-la de um modo obsessivo e nervoso. Eu não conseguia suportá-la.

\- Emm... Eli-senpai, bem, eu... - murmurou Umi, com um leve rubor, muito irritante. Elichi não a ouviu; estava concentrada demais em prestar atenção nas duas jovenzinhas que vinham caminhando alegremente até nós. Uma delas tinha os cabelos alaranjados com um pequeno rabo-de-cavalo a um lado, e a outra os cabelos marrom-acinzentados e olhos que faziam lembrar o mel. Elas chamaram a minha atenção.

\- Umi-chan, nós voltamos ! - gritou a jovem de cabelos alaranjados.

\- Sim, eu estou vendo... - ela olhou nervosamente para Elichi, antes de soltar uma frase inteira, quase sem respirar - As senpais estão procurando por Kotori...

A jovem que, pela sua reação, parecia ser aquela que estávamos procurando, se assustou. Ela deu um passo à frente, e educadamente perguntou o porquê da nossa procura.

\- Você é filha da diretora, certo ? - ela assentiu - Nós queríamos perguntar-lhe algumas coisas sobre o Conselho Estudantil.

Ela suspirou, mais calma, e esboçou um radiante e apaziguador sorriso.

\- Oh, claro, então, primeiro eu vou me apresentar - ela riu - Eu me chamo Kotori Minami, estou no primeiro ano juntamente com as minhas amigas: Umi-chan e Honoka-chan - disse ela, apontando-as ao mesmo tempo.

\- É um prazer conhecê-la, Kotori-chan - respondemos, quase ao mesmo tempo, Elichi e eu.

\- Com relação ao Conselho Estudantil, vocês só precisam dar os seus nomes para a diretora, dizendo que querem representá-lo. Dependendo do número de pessoas que se apresentem, será escolhida a presidente com a melhor média das notas.

\- _"Harasho"..._

Estava claro que, se alguma aluna tinha uma média nota 10, esta era ela.

\- Muito obrigada, Kotori-chan - ela sorriu amavelmente - Umi-chan.

Enquanto nós nos afastávamos da cena, caminhando, pude ver um grande rubor no rosto de Umi-chan. Senti uma terrível vontade de atirá-la pela janela ou algo assim, mas, no fim das contas, eu nem sequer a conhecia. Decidi ignorar aquilo.

Andamos paciente e calmamente até o escritório da diretora Minami, mas exatamente antes de abrir a porta, Eli engoliu em sego e fechou os olhos.

\- Elichi.

Ela me olhou com uma expressão bastante preocupada em suas sobrancelhas, podia-se perceber que ela estava nervosa. Eu me aproximei dela e sorri.

\- Tudo vai sair bem.

E, depois disso, nós entramos.

O escritório da diretora era uma pequena sala confortável e arrumada. As paredes estavam pintadas de um tom de vermelho que lembrava o céu das tardes de verão, com agosto já tendo começado. Os poucos móveis que havia ali eram de madeira e pareciam antigos, embora estivessem em muito bom estado. Ela estava cobrindo alguns papéis bem no centro da sala, em uma mesa de carvalho, envernizada e restaurada.

\- Diretora, nós viemos nos apresentar para fazer parte do Conselho Estudantil.

Ela nos deu um agradável meio-sorriso.

\- Oh, é claro - ela abriu uma das gavetas do seu escritório, e nos estendeu dois papéis - Preencham-nos, e tudo estará conforme os procedimentos. Vou lhes dar canetas.

Nos papéis, havia perguntas simples, sobre os nossos propósitos e idéias inovadoras. Perguntas sobre as nossas notas, nossa visão do futuro, e nossa visão sobre a academia, em geral. Após cerca de cinco minutos, nós terminamos de preenchê-los, e os entregamos novamente.

\- Bem, dentro de uma semana, nós colocaremos os nomes dos integrantes nos quadros de avisos dos corredores. Obrigada - ela nos deu outro sorriso antes de nos despedirmos dela, com formalidade e respeito.

Eli parecia muitíssimo mais aliviada, tão logo a porta foi fechada às nossas costas.

\- Nozomi, você gostaria de ir tomar um _parfait_ depois das aulas ?

\- E eu não gosto sempre ?

Ela me deu uma pequena e doce gargalhada antes de irmos à nossa sala de aula uma vez mais, para acabar com o resto da manhã que ainda tínhamos pela frente. Como estava me acontecendo ultimamente, eu não prestei a menor atenção nas novas lições que estavam nos ensinando. Me pareciam entediantes, desinteressantes. Nenhuma era loira, nem russa, nem de olhos azuis. Durante todo aquele tempo, eu não parei de soltar suspiros. Talvez fosse por causa da atmosfera que havia naquela época do ano, ou talvez fosse por causa do peso das provas que se aproximavam. Embora eu soubesse muito bem o motivo. Sabia que esses suspiros me eram arrancados por uma jovem esbelta, de pele branca. Sabia que Elichi fazia com que eu me comportasse assim.

Mas eu não sabia admitir, nem entender.

Quando tocou a campainha que sinalizava o fim das aulas, nós recolhemos os nossos livros e saímos calmamente do local, desfrutando da companhia uma da outra. O tempo começava a esfriar, o inverno estava chegando e isso se notava com veemência. Aceleramos os nossos passos até à lanchonete em que costumávamos parar para tomar nossos _parfaits_.

\- É melhor nós entrarmos o quanto antes - disse Eli.

Embora fosse meio russa, ela era uma jovem sensível às alterações, como as passagens das estações, e as viagens a lugares com climas diferentes. No entanto, ela estava sempre fria. Era algo que eu não conseguia entender. Era como se o efeito do calor não funcionasse na pele dela. Roçar a mão dela me deixava de cabelos em pé. Mas não apenas por causa da temperatura dela.

Uma vez lá dentro, caminhamos até o lugar em que costumávamos sempre escolher: um canto escondido no fundo do local, oculto sob a multidão. Ela sentou-se à minha frente, como sempre. Eu adorava essa parte do dia.

Falamos de coisas sem importância, até que uma _maid_ veio anotar os nossos pedidos.

\- Bem-vindas ! Hoje à tarde, eu serei a sua alegre e única empregada, disposta a servi-las. O que desejam beber ?

" _Eu podia jurar que já vi esta moça antes..."_

A jovem sorria euforicamente, tinha um pequeno acessório verde em seus cabelos o qual era marrom-acinzentado. Seus olhos cor de mel nos olhavam com doçura.

\- Kotori-chan !

Após eu dizer isso, Eli também se calou, ao perceber que eu tinha razão, e o mesmo aconteceu com Kotori.

\- Nozomi-senpai, Eli-senpai ! Eu nunca vi vocês por aqui, vocês costumam vir com muita freqüência ?

\- Para ser sincera, sim, como é que nunca a vimos ? - respondeu Eli.

\- Eu mudei o meu turno para um que fosse um pouco mais cedo, por conveniência pessoal, acho que vamos nos ver muito a partir de agora - ela sorriu - Hum, e, bem, o que vão querer ? Hoje está em oferta a batida de caramelo, o que vocês acham ?

\- Nem pensar ! Nada de caramelo !

Elichi sorriu abertamente e riu baixinho com as minhas palavras. O caramelo era um sabor que eu não conseguia suportar: enjoativo demais para o meu gosto.

\- Anotando !

\- Para mim, uma de chocolate negro, e, para Nozomi, uma de mirtilos.

Kotori escreveu agilmente os pedidos em seu pequeno bloco de notas.

\- OK, entendido. Eu já volto com eles - e, após dizer isso, ela foi procurar novos clientes.

\- Elichi.

Ela desviou o seu olhar do nada para centrar-se no meu.

\- Sim ?

\- Por que você fez o pedido por mim ?

Antes de responder, ela sorriu ternamente.

\- Porque eu tomei a liberdade de convidá-la, esta tarde.

\- Ara...? E por que isso ?

\- Por tudo o que você faz constantemente por mim, Nozomi.

Minhas bochechas começaram a arder levemente. A maneira como ela disse aquilo me cativou. O sorriso que ela tinha era incrivelmente doce. O ar que nos rodeava tornou-se leve e doce. O cheiro do oxigênio que inspirava me lembrava do seu shampoo.

Eu jamais parara para pensar nas coisas que fazia por ela; me parecia algo normal. Ela era minha única amiga, eu tinha que protegê-la. Tinha que dar tudo por ela. Eu tinha que mimá-la, tinha que falar com ela, tinha que respeitar todas as suas palavras, valorizá-las, amá-las.

" _Porque... isso é o que as amigas fazem, não é mesmo ?_

 _As amigas sentem seus corações se acelerarem quando estão juntas, certo ?_

 _...É antinatural que eu me sinta atraída por uma pessoa do meu próprio seco, certo ? Eu gosto dos rapazes"_.

\- Nozomi...?

" _Eu gosto dos rapazes"_.

\- Nozomi ?

" _E também das curvas dela"_.

\- Você está me ouvindo, Nozomi ?

" _Ela tem curvas impressionantes"_.

\- Nozomi, você está bem ?

" _Eu queria poder apreciá-las sem rou..."_.

\- NOZOMIIII !

Eu me sobressaltei eu meu assento, bastante assustada. Eli não costumava levantar a voz.

\- O que há, Elichi ? Você está bem ? Aconteceu alguma coisa ?

\- Acho que eu é quem deveria lhe fazer essa pergunta; você estava ausente. Em que você estava pensando ?

Eu tentei fugir do assunto, mas naquele momento meus últimos pensamentos atravessaram a minha mente de mil maneiras diferentes. De algum modo, eu estava preocupada.

\- Nozomi, você está totalmente vermelha. Diga-me o que há com você, por favor.

\- Não é nada, Elicchi. Eu só estou... cansada, isso é tudo.

Naquele instante, apareceu Kotori, com nossos _parfaits_ em uma bandeja prateada.

\- Aqui estão, garotas !

\- Obrigada, Kotori-chan.

Tão logo ela sumiu de vista, Elichi voltou a me perguntar coisas desconfortáveis que causavam rubores estranhos em minhas bochechas. Algo que não passou despercebido a ela.

\- Nozomi, por favor ! me diga o que é que está acontecendo, você está me preocupando !

\- N-não é nada, Elichi ! Estou dizendo a verdade...

Ela olhou para mim com um visível sinal de preocupação. Eu gostava que Elichi se preocupasse comigo, mas eu não ia lhe dizer o motivo da minha ausência e dos meus rubores. Durante o caminho de volta para casa, continuei pensando nisso, eu não fazia outra coisa a não ser dar voltas em torno do assunto.

Eu nunca tivera amigos, portanto, desconhecia que tipo de sentimentos eu devia sentir por uma amiga como ela. Uma amiga.

" _Elichi é apenas uma amiga. Então... por que me sinto tão insatisfeita assim ao me referir a ela desse modo ?..."_

No Japão, sempre foi ensinado nas escolas que os homens têm que estar com as mulheres, e vice-versa. Era algo proibido que duas pessoas do mesmo sexo compartilhassem sentimentos diferentes dos de amizade. Pensando bem, eu nunca tinha gostado de um rapaz. Nunca tinha sentido nenhum tipo de atração sexual por ninguém.

Eu me perguntava se esse turbilhão que subia da minha virilha até a minha garganta, ao ver o movimento da saia de Elicchi, juntamente com o balançar das suas nádegas, se assemelhava a algo assim.

Percebi, sem dificuldade, que minhas bochechas tinham voltado a arder descontroladamente.

Eu sofria pensando naquilo. Me custava admitir algo que era evidente.

Depois de um tempo, o telefone tocou. Eu fui atendê-lo.

\- Alô ?

\- Nozomi.

\- Oi, Elichi... como você está ?

\- Preocupada, como eu poderia não estar ?

Eu me sentia culpada por ter Eli desse modo. Embora eu tivesse que reconhecer que eu gostava que ela pensasse em mim. Mesmo sabendo que ela não olhava para mim com os mesmos olhos com os quais eu olhava para ela.

\- Me desculpe, Elichi... eu já lhe disse que não há nada de errado comigo, é apenas cansaço acumulado.

Tentei encontrar alguma desculpa, para que ela acreditasse em mim.

\- A previsão do tempo anunciou tempestade para esta semana... eu não consigo dormir quando há tempestade, eu não gosto...

Fez-se um silêncio um pouco desconfortável, até que Eli voltou a falar.

\- Neste caso, eu irei dormir com você, esta semana. Não vou deixar que você fique assim por viver sozinha. Vou pegar algumas roupas e irei agora até aí, está bem ? - sem nada mais a dizer, ela desligou.

Com uma mão, eu tapei a boca. Eu queria gritar. Gritar de alegria e de nervosismo. Mas também de medo. Eu nunca trouxera amigas à minha casa pelo simples fato de que eu não as tinha, e, na primeira vez em que eu ia dividir o meu pequeno apartamento com alguém, tinha que ser com a loira mais doce e atenta do mundo.

Eu pusera o meu vestido de noite curto para dormir, como de costume. Elichi ia chegar bem na hora da janta, por isso eu me pus a cozinhar um pouco de arroz.

" _Espero que ela goste do jantar"_.

E, antes de começar com isso, derreti uma barra de chocolate que eu tinha no armário para colocá-lo em moldes com formato de coração, que eu guardava para uma ocasião como essa. Eu dei um beijo em cada um deles antes de levá-los ao forno.

Os minutos tornaram-se eternos enquanto eu esperava ouvir a campainha do meu apartamento; ela poderia chegar a qualquer momento. Fazia bastante frio lá fora, àquela hora, embora dentro de casa estivesse bem, com o calor do aquecedor. Fui subir o Termostato para que Eli ficasse rapidamente aquecida, quando chegasse. Eu me perguntada a que se deviam as batidas tão constantes e fortes do meu coração.

" _Eu quero muito que ela venha, mas, ao mesmo tempo... estou muito nervosa"._

Eu nunca a tinha recebido na minha casa, nem mesmo para uma visita; simplesmente não havia surgido a ocasião. Eu morava em um pequeno apartamento com um único quarto, e...

" _Eu tenho apenas um quarto. E tenho apenas uma cama"._

Um sorriso tolo se formou no meu rosto ao mesmo tempo que minhas orelhas cobriam-se de um vermelho intenso. Eu teria que dividir a cama com ela. Eu tinha um pouco de medo, mas... mal podia esperar para senti-la tão próxima.

 _~Ding, dong_.

Tão logo ouvi o som da sua aguardada chegada, me penteei um pouco com as mãos e fui abrir a porta. Eu abri-a com cuidado, para o caso de não ser Eli, mas, com efeito, uma linda jovem de olhos azuis estava do outro lado da porta com uma mochila e um agasalho.

\- Entre, Elichi...

Ela entrou com um sorriso e deixou a sua mochila a um lado do corredor, debaixo do cabide, onde ela colocou o seu casaco e o seu cachecol. Depois ela olhou para mim, e, por alguma estranha razão, a sua vista ficou cravada em mim durante pouco mais de um minuto. Eu fiquei realmente nervosa , e enrubesci muito; assim como ela.

\- Há alguma coisa errada, Elichi ?

Ela levantou a vista tão,logo escutou a minha voz, e o olhar dela se encontrou com o meu. Ela começou a gaguejar.

" _Como ela fica adorável quando se enrubesce"_.

\- Isto... eu... n-n-não é nada...

Eu olhei para o lugar no qual ela tinha a atenção fixada já há dois ou três minutos, pelo menos.

" _O que eu estou fazendo, recebendo visitas com este vestido de noite tão curto e decotado ?! Como pude não perceber ?! Oh, não, Elichi vai pensar mal de mim ! Mas, por outro lado..."_

Eli continuava enrubescida, incapaz de olhar para qualquer outro lugar.

" _...Ela não parece querer parar de olhar para mim..."_

Eu sorri, um pouco mais calma.

\- Você gosta do meu pijama, Elichi...?

\- Sim ! - ela assentiu, com um entusiasmo tão eufórico e inesperado que instantaneamente eu pude perceber as minhas bochechas arderem pela quarta, quinta ou sexta vez naquele dia.

\- Eu fico feliz - eu sorri docemente, vendo Eli se enrubescer um pouco - Bem, o jantar já está pronto, vamos ?

Ela voltou a assentir, mas desta vez só com um movimento de cabeça. Nós fomos para a cozinha, e eu a servi primeiro. Não coloquei uma quantidade grande demais, já que, àquela hora, não era bom comer muito. Eu não queria que Elicchi ficasse doente nem nada assim.

Esperei que ela provasse o arroz, antes de começar a comer do meu próprio prato. Ela deu uma primeira colherada, e saboreou-a durante alguns segundos. Abriu os olhos e olhou para mim.

\- _Harasho..._

\- Você gosta ?

\- Adoro ! - em seguida, ela começou a comer a uma velocidade vertiginosa, e, em poucos minutos, já tinha comido tudo. Ela esperou por mim, enquanto falava distraidamente sobre comida russa, da qual eu nunca tinha ouvido falar.

Quando eu terminei, recolhi os pratos e levei-os até a pia. Abri a torneira, e, de repente, senti um leve empurrão para o lado.

\- Nada de lavar ! Além de cozinhar para mim, você não tem que fazer tudo sozinha. Para alguma coisa eu estou aqui, Nozomi.

" _Cozinhar para ela... soa como se nós estivéssemos casadas"_.

Eu sorri maliciosamente, algo que a ela não passou despercebido.

\- Por que você está sorrindo tanto ?

Olhei para ela, um pouco ruborizada.

\- Porque você está comigo !

Ela me sorriu de volta, enquanto eu a olhava sem saber o que dizer.

\- Você é adorável, Nozomi.

* * *

 **P.S.:** _Harasho_ \- Parece que essa é uma palavra que Eli diz muito, como neste capítulo. Pelo que vi no Google, ela pode significar mais de uma coisa. Pode significar "Não importa", "Muito bem", ´"Ótimo" ou "De acordo", dependendo da situação.

 **N/T:** OK, eu costumo postar isso só no final de uma fic, seja ela uma oneshot, ou seja ela uma fic com mais de um capítulo. No entanto, como "Da Rússia, com Amor" vai demorar mais do que o normal para ficar completa... o que estão achando dela ?

Sei que ela ainda está bem do começo (afinal este é o terceiro de 20 capítulos), mas, se puderem... reviews, please ?

Nos vemos no Capítulo 4.


	4. Chapter 4

Eu não sabia como reagir diante daquilo. Simplesmente corei. Como sempre fazia, mesmo a contragosto.

A cada dia que eu passava ao seu lado, ficava mais claro que o conceito de _amizade_ era insuficiente para demonstrar o que eu sentia por ela. Eu a conhecia há pouco mais de um ano; um ano maravilhoso, pelo fato de tê-lo passado ao lado dela. Eu me sentia como se estivesse em uma nuvem macia. Eli era o meu anjo, a minha musa. E tinha acabado de me dizer que eu era adorável.

\- E-Elichi... - eu sussurrei, enrubescida. Ela voltou a me sorrir, eu pude ver um fugaz brilho em seus lindos olhos azuis. Eu tinha que pensar em algo para responder-lhe de modo coerente, mas todos os meus sentidos tinham sido bloqueados. Eu devia estar com cara de idiota.

" _O que eu falo agora ?... Tem que parecer espontâneo... Oh, que linda ela é... Não consigo pensar vendo esse sorriso tão absurdamente belo..."_

\- V-vou lhe fazer um _washi washi_ se você voltar a me dizer algo assim, E-Elichi !

Não entendo porque eu disse isso, saiu sem eu pensar. Eu tinha entrado em pânico; não queria que ela me visse enrubescida, nem que me achasse vulnerável. Além do mais, fazer um _washi washi_ para Elichi era algo que soava realmente interessante.

Infelizmente, ao pensar nisso, eu voltei a me enrubescer.

E comecei a sangrar pelo nariz.

" _Era só o que me faltava..."_

\- N-Nozomi ! - Elichi correu para pegar um lenço de papel em cima da mesa e me ajudou a limpar o sangue com cuidado. Eu tentei evitar o contato visual com ela - Você está bem ? O que houve com você ? - eu não tinha certeza do que responder - Nozomi ?

\- Elichi ! Não leve isso a sério !

\- O que você está falando ? - ela começou a rir após dizer isso, e se ruborizou um pouco. As pontas das suas orelhas estavam vermelhas. Ela, sim, era adorável - Por que você ficou assim ?

Eu precisei conter umas poucas lágrimas, por causa de toda a pressão que tinha se acumulado em poucos instantes. Ia ser uma semana muito longa, tensa, mas, ao mesmo tempo, maravilhosa.

\- ...Me desculpe... - eu disse, sussurrando, em um suspiro.

\- Não volte a se preocupar por causa de uma bobagem como essa, está bem ? - disse ela, com um sorriso reconfortante, que me acalmou depois do momento difícil pelo qual eu tinha acabado de passar - Venha, vamos para o seu quarto, porque já está ficando tarde.

Não consegui evitar me enrubescer pela enésima vez. Mas neste momento eu me lembrei do chocolate que pusera no forno; já devia estar pronto.

\- Espere, Elichi...! Vá na frente, eu não vou me demorar.

Eli assentiu e saiu da cozinha. Eu me agachei em frente ao forno e abri a porta. O cheiro doce e penetrante de chocolate recém-preparado invadia o ambiente.

O chocolate me lembrava o quão enjoativa às vezes ela era. Do seu enorme vício por ele, do meu enorme vício por ela.

Com cuidado, eu peguei os pequenos e apetitosos bombons e coloquei-os em um prato. Fechei o forno e caminhei até o meu quarto. Escondi o prato às minhas costas, e abri a porta.

Eli tinha trocado o seu uniforme escolar por uma longa camisona amarrada na cintura. Também tinha deixado os cabelos soltos. Ela se virou e sorriu para mim.

Eu fiquei sem palavras.

Sua silhueta esbelta, sua pele clara com aquele tom tão seu; pálido e vivo ao mesmo tempo, seus cabelos loiros caindo pelas suas costas como uma cascata dourada, e o seu sorriso, tão gentil, amável, precioso e sincero.

" _Oh, meu Deus..."_

Tentando não parecer tão deslumbrada pela sua linda imagem, eu estendi-lhe os chocolates, totalmente enrubescida. Não conseguia articular uma única frase de modo coerente.

\- _Harasho !_ \- a expressão dela parecia alegre e emocionada, ela tinha um pequeno brilho nas pupilas. Sem nem mesmo pedir permissão, pegou um dos bombons, admirou-lhe o formato de coração e o pôs cuidadosamente sobre a sua língua. Eu adorava ver as suas expressões, sentindo um prazer, assim como com o chocolate. Embora eu adorasse mais a ela...

" _Por que eu estou pensando nessas coisas ?"_

\- ...V-você gosta ?

\- Claro, eu adoro ! Você cozinha muito bem, Nozomi, até mesmo chocolate ! - esta última parte, ela disse com um sorriso eufórico em seu rosto.

Eu me sentia muito feliz; vê-la tão contente por algo que eu havia feito me satisfazia por dentro. Vê-la em minha casa pela primeira vez, para passar a noite, me inundava de felicidade. Vê-la em sua camisola, sorrindo, tão perto... eu queria que esta noite não acabasse nunca.

Nós comemos o resto dos chocolates em um tempo relativamente curto, apreciando os nossos sorrisos, as nossas pequenas conversas sem importância.

\- Elichi, er... eu tenho apenas uma cama...

Ela olhou para mim, um pouco confusa.

\- ...Isso significa que vamos ter que dormir juntas...

Sua confusão desapareceu repentinamente, deixando à mostra um leve rubor.

\- Não tem problema, Nozomi - ela sorriu.

 _Tum-dum, tum-dum, tum-dum._

As batidas de um coração, que eu deduzi que era o meu, tornaram-se mais altas e rápidas. Rezei para que Eli não as escutasse.

Eu me levantei para apagar a luz do quarto, mas não antes de fechar a porta e esperar que Eli se deitasse sobre o colchão. Ao tocar o interruptor, a escuridão quase total escondeu qualquer possível detalhe ou rastro de luz do quarto.

Caminhei novamente até a cama e, ao tocar os lençóis, um peso potente se projetou sobre mim, agarrando a minha cintura com toda a força que possuía e escondendo o seu rosto entre os meus seios. Era Eli. Estava tremendo; me apertava tão fortemente como se quisesse fundir-se comigo e desaparecer. Ela estava com medo. Muito medo.

\- Elichi ? Você está be...

\- Não me solte, por favor. Nunca. Jamais.

A voz dela estava com um tom totalmente diferente do habitual. As palavras saíam entrecortadamente de sua garganta, como gritos sufocados em seu interior, tirados com toda a calma e gentileza possível. A cada instante ela me abraçava com mais e mais força.

" _Elichi..."_

Lentamente, eu me virei para cima, ainda com Eli grudada a mim. Eu nos cobri com os lençóis e as cobertas, certificando-me de tê-la coberto por inteiro, para que ela ficasse um pouco melhor. Retribuí ao longo, e, pelo menos para mim, acolhedor abraço.

\- Você não tem porque ter medo. Eu estou com você, _Eli,_ sempre estarei.

Ela continuava a tremer. Eu me sentia devastada, aterrorizada pelo que quer que fosse que ela estivesse passando. Ela tinha um medo da escuridão que eu nunca tinha imaginado.

\- Shh, Elichi, acalme-se - eu dei-lhe um suave beijo na sua cabeça, enquanto acariciava com ternura as suas costas - Não aconteceu nada, eu vou protegê-la do que quer que seja. Não há porque você ter medo.

\- N-Nozomi... - sua voz ecoava em um suave e quase inaudível sussurro. Eu não sabia como tirá-la daquela situação. Eu me sentia um zero à esquerda, inútil, dispensável. Eu queria ajudá-la, mas não sabia como.

Aos meus olhos, e, com certeza, aos dos outros, Eli era uma jovem realmente forte, tanto por dentro quanto por fora. Tinha uma personalidade impressionante, uma aspereza um pouco desconfortável, às vezes, e, ao mesmo tempo, um grande espírito repleto de vitalidade e compreensão. Vê-la nesse estado me dava um mau presságio, não parecia a mesma jovem de sempre. Nunca imaginei que ela pudesse ter pânico de algo, e muitíssimo menos de algo tão natural como é a escuridão.

\- Não se preocupe; eu vou acender a luz novamente, está bem ?

Ela me agarrou com mais força ainda.

\- Não, não vá. Por favor, não me deixe... - eu escutei os seus leves soluços e, logo, percebi algumas pequenas e frias gotas nascerem em meu peito e rolarem até desaparecerem sob os lençóis. Eu não podia permitir isso. Simplesmente não podia.

Com uma mão eu abracei as suas costas e com a outra eu agarrei as suas pernas. Eu me sentei e a ergui, do mesmo modo como os noivos carregam as noivas, no dia do casamento. Eu a uni ao meu corpo o mais que pude, tentando suportar a minha vontade de chorar só por saber que ela estava chorando. Eu me sentia machucada por ela estar assim; me machucava mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo que pudesse me machucar. Caminhei dando passos lentos até o interruptor de luz, e o acendi. Um clarão de luz fez com que os temores de Eli parassem, embora ela não tirasse o rosto do meu peito, nem deixasse de me abraçar.

\- Não abra os olhos ainda, Elichi.

Abri a gaveta do criado-mudo que havia ao lado da minha cama e tirei algumas velas aromáticas e alguns fósforos. Coloquei-as em diversos locais do quarto, tomando cuidado para que Eli não caísse de meus braços, e depois as acendi. Depois, voltei a apagar o interruptor, e voltei a beijar a testa da minha amada loira.

Me sentei na beira da cama, com ela por cima; que ainda continuava agarrada a mim como se a sua vida dependesse disso.

\- Agora você já pode abri-los - eu lhe sussurrei.

* * *

 _ **POV Eli**_

Eu odiava a escuridão. Odiava-a de um modo paranóico e exagerado, mas era assim que eu a odiava.

Atirar-me nos braços de Nozomi foi a melhor coisa que eu podia ter feito. Senti o suave e cálido roçar da sua pele, escutar tão de perto as batidas do seu coração, sentir o cheiro da sua fragrância natural... essas e muitas outras coisas me acalmavam. Faziam com que a escuridão se tornasse clara e com que o negro da noite tivesse um tom muito mais agradável. A verdade é que eu nem mesmo queria abrir os olhos. Eu não suportaria ficar cara a cara com a escuridão. Ou, pior ainda; eu não suportaria ver os seus olhos brilhando em meio ao nada, tão perto de mim. Eu não teria conseguido me cont...

" _O que diabos eu estou pensando ?"_

Às vezes, pensamentos estranhos como esse subjugavam impiedosamente a minha mente; todos relacionados a ela. Ao tom rosado da sua pele, aos seus longos rabos-de-cavalo púrpura, aos seus olhos verdes tão maravilhosos, às suas... bem, aquelas curvas que deixavam qualquer pessoa louca. Eu não entendia o porquê desses pensamentos, embora eu nunca tivesse lhes dado muita importância. Só o que me importava era vê-la todos os dias, escutar o tom divertido de sua voz, a maneira como ela pronunciava _"Elichi"_ , que secretamente me encantava. Ao longo dos meses, eu ia gostando mais e mais dela, tudo nela me cativava, tudo mesmo. Eu invejo todas essas pessoas que têm melhores amigos por toda a vida, sentir isso é... incrível.

" _Porque isso é o que significa ser melhores amigas... certo ?"_

 _As batidas aceleradas do meu coração, toda vez que eu a tenho perto de mim, essa sensação de proteção que senti entre os seus braços, esse enorme e irremediável desejo de fazê-la minha, de fundir-me ao seu corpo, e de formarmos, juntas, uma só alma... isso é amizade ?"_

O que quer que fosse, a única coisa que tinha ficado claro era que eu não queria me separar dela. Eu continuava agarrada às costas dela, com os meus braços, com quase a mesma força de antes, até que ela me permitiu abrir os olhos. Lentamente, abri um. A primeira coisa que vi foi o seu peito. Era uma boa visão. Muito boa, sim. Mas...

" _Nós não estávamos às escuras até poucos instantes ? Como é que eu consigo ver isso ?"_

Eu levantei a vista e a vi sorrir satisfeita. Girei a cabeça para dar de cara com algumas velas em certos pontos do quarto. A completa escuridão tinha acabado, agora só havia clarões acolhedores de luz amarela, que me permitiam ver um pouco. Eu via a ela, via os seus olhos, via o seu sorriso, via o seu rubor. Agora eu via tudo, com uma luz muito mais confortável do que a de qualquer lâmpada. Mas eu não quis me afastar do corpo dela. Queria continuar sentindo a sua proteção, seu calor, sua respiração.

\- Espero que com estas velas você se sinta melhor. Elas dão um ambiente muito romântico, você não acha, Elichi ? Além do mais, elas cheiram a chocolate - ela riu docemente.

Ela tinha razão. Nozomi sempre tinha razão. À luz daquelas velas de chocolate, tudo era felicidade. Tudo era bonito, tudo era alegre, tudo era apetitoso. Porque aquele quarto cheirava a ela, e a chocolate. Porque eu a tinha entre os meus braços, porque nós estávamos a sós e pertencíamos uma à outra. Embora isso fosse algo que nós ainda não soubéssemos e nem entendêssemos.

\- Sim... - eu ri, em resposta, afundando o meu rosto no seu peito uma vez mais - Obrigada, Nozomi. Não sei o que teria sido de mim, se você não tivesse feito isso...

\- Bem, provavelmente você acabaria dormindo tão grudada a mim que não conseguiria respirar - disse ela, com um sorriso, enquanto acariciava os meus cabelos com ternura. Eu desejei que aquele instante nunca chegasse ao fim, mas o céu tinha outros planos, já que, poucos segundos depois, um relâmpago, seguido de um trovão, iluminaram a escuridão da noite que se mostrava por trás das cortinas, e se fizeram ressoar no quarto. Olhei para Nozomi, que parecia ter ficado tensa. E lembrei-me porque eu tinha decidido ficar lá, naquela noite.

\- Nozomi...

\- Sim ?

\- Você não tinha dito que... não gostava... das tempestades ?

Ela deixou escapar um risinho nervoso e depois suspirou, afundando mais a sua mão entre os meus cabelos e aproximando-me mais do seu corpo.

\- E daí, Elichi ? Eu disse isso para você não ficasse preocupada... - ela desviou o olhar de uma das velas e sorriu - Mas não me arrependo. Eu adoro passar o tempo com você.

Fiquei hipnotizada pela beleza do seu rosto, àquela distância, e iluminado por aquela luz tão especial. Eu pensei em suas palavras, no fato de que, embora não se arrependesse, ela tinha mentido para mim. Tinha me mentido para que eu não me preocupasse. Dei graças a todos os deuses por terem feito com que Nozomi mentisse, e por ter tido essa incrível oportunidade de passar as noites com ela. Eu me levantei e me sentei na beira da cama, segurei-a pela cintura e a coloquei na mesma posição na qual eu estivera em seus braços, há poucos instantes. Eu presenteei-a com um meigo sorriso, repleto de calidez e de felicidade. Limitei-me a pôr para fora tudo o que eu sentia, sem me importar. Eu não compreendia nada, meu coração era um mistério. Decidi deixá-lo falar, ao invés da razão.

\- Sabe de uma coisa, Nozomi ? Vamos fingir que você tem medo das tempestades. Vou abraçá-la, acariciá-la e fazer você se sentir melhor. E não apenas hoje, mas sim por toda a semana, está bem ?

Ela se atirou sobre mim, deitando-me sobre a cama. Com as mãos, ela abraçava o meu pescoço, e eu agarrava cuidadosamente a sua tão acentuada cintura. Ela escondeu o rosto no meu pescoço, e começou a beijá-lo. Eu sentia minha respiração ficar ofegante, as minhas pulsações eram cada vez mais constantes. Abracei-a mais a mim, até sentir a carga que o peito dela exercia sobre o meu. Eu me dava conta do seu peculiar cheiro de baunilha de uma maneira tão intensa que não consegui evitar suspirar profundamente, como se de um sonho se tratasse. Ter uma melhor amiga era muito bom, afinal. Porque era isso. Ou pelo menos era no que eu acreditava a princípio, porque já fazia algum tempo que tudo começou a ser questionado. Já há algum tempo, vê-la saltar quando estava contente provocava um redemoinho de estranhas e fortes emoções, que subiam da minha virilha até a minha garganta. Já há um bom tempo, o seu sorriso era o Sol mais brilhante que eu via, dia após dia. Já há algum tempo, o seu perfume era a minha droga. Já há algum tempo, eu tinha me declarado sua, em silêncio, e a tinha considerado como minha, mesmo que isso me estivesse proibido. Porque estas dúvidas não entendem acerca de leis ou de coerência. Só entendem acerca de duas garotas, que, com paixão, se querem, e com luxúria, se desejam. Embora, naquele instante, nenhuma de nós soubesse quais sentimentos eram.

\- Tudo bem, _Eli_ \- ela me deu um último beijo, antes de me olhar nos olhos com uma expressão que eu nunca tinha visto nela. Uma expressão tentadora e adorável, que eu amei. Ela pôs a mão sobre o meu rosto, e eu a acariciei, sorrindo - Nunca me deixe partir - ela sussurrou.

* * *

 **N/T:** OK, este mês demorou bastante, é verdade. É que eu tirei um descanso maior. Mas não me esqueci do que eu tinha prometido, quando comecei a traduzir esta fic: pelo menos um capítulo por mês, eu traduzo e posto. E aqui está o capítulo 4 de "Da Rússia, com Amor", e espero que vocês também gostem dele.

Nos vemos no capítulo 5.


	5. Chapter 5

Os tênues raios de luz do Sol que exibiam-se através da cortina como pequenos espiões me acordaram. Eu não tinha certeza de que hora ou dia era, nem sequer de onde eu estava. Mas a primeira coisa que vi foi ela.

Ainda estava dormindo, inclinando-se lateralmente sobre o travesseiro, a poucos centímetros de mim. Parecia um anjo, respirando calmamente, com as mechas loiras de cabelo estrategicamente soltas, caindo sobre a sua camisola. Eu não conseguia parar de olhá-la, embora também não quisesse. Mal tinha acabado de amanhecer, razão pela qual a luz era pálida e realçava de uma linda maneira o rosto dela. Suas maçãs do rosto vivazes, a perfeita forma do seu rosto, seus cílios, suas sobrancelhas, seus lábios. Eu me perguntava porque uma jovem como ela não queria ser modelo, já que, sem dúvida alguma, seria uma das melhores não só do Japão; mas sim do mundo inteiro. Sua beleza era algo que superava todas as expectativas humanas, todos os protótipos de mulheres perfeitas. Eu a adorava.

Às vezes eu pensava em quão sortuda eu era por poder vê-la todos os dias e ter uma boa relação com alguém assim. Podia apreciar todos os dias aquela beleza de garota, porque ela sempre era linda. Naquela manhã, descobri algo novo. Uma beleza inocente e exótica, que só eu tive a sorte de apreciar a uma distância tão curta. Era tão, tão, tão extremamente superior a todos os outros em todos os aspectos, que os meus sentidos só conseguiam concentrar-se nela.

Eli Ayase.

Ela capturava todos os meus olhares, sua tão sensível fragrância natural, tão sensível olfato, ganhava todas as minhas respirações, sua pele de porcelana macia como algodão era protagonistas dos sonhos das minhas carícias, sua voz melodiosa em todos os tons capturava a atenção dos meus ouvidos, e... seus lábios, aqueles lábios suculentos e delicados, com os quais eu ultimamente fantasiava, eram a maior tentação de prazer. Talvez tivessem aquele gosto de chocolate que tanto me tentava, ou talvez tivessem gosto de morango, um morango doce e recém-colhido do campo, ou quem sabe, tivessem o mesmo gosto dela. De uma combinação harmoniosa de todos os sentidos anteriores, uma explosão de emoções e sentimentos dentro de mim, um novo significado obtido pelo Universo, uma nova droga da qual eu tinha de depender constantemente, da qual nunca me cansaria de provar.

Eu deixei escapar um longo e profundo suspiro, enquanto fantasiava em silêncio, com meus pensamentos dando um milhão de voltas.

" _Não é estranho que eu queira tanto os seus lábios ?"_

Porque Eli era a minha melhor amiga. Também era a minha única amiga. E amigas não se beijavam. As amigas falavam sobre rapazes... ou não ? Ou pelo menos isso era o que faziam as minhas colegas de classe. Nessa idade, isso é a coisa mais normal; os hormônios se descontrola assunto que ocupa mais espaço em nossos cérebros de estudantes.

Pensando bem, eu nunca ouvi Eli falar sobre nenhum rapaz. Nós nunca tínhamos falado sobre esse assunto; jamais. Será que ainda não tínhamos chegado à idade em que se começa a sentir mais do que curiosidade sobre essas coisas ? Mas nós tínhamos dezesseis anos; era quase impossível.

" _O melhor é tocar no assunto quanto ela acordar"._

Tentei pensar em um plano ou algo do tipo, mas, antes que eu pudesse perceber, dois brilhantes olhos azuis como o céu olhavam para mim com curiosidade, com um olhar inocente, e, ao mesmo tempo, tentador. Eu sorri.

\- Bom dia, Elichi.

\- Bom dia, Nozomi - ela respondeu com outro sorriso.

\- Err... ei, Elichi...

Eu não tinha certeza de como tocar no assunto ou o que lhe dizer, mas precisava saber.

\- Sim ?

\- ...

\- Nozomi...?

\- ... - eu não queria que ela levasse a mal o que eu estava prestes a dizer, mas sabe como é: a curiosidade matou o guaxinim.

" _Ou foi o gato ? Bem, tanto faz"._

\- Você prefere costas musculosas ou abdômen definido ?

\- ...O quê ?

\- Responda, Elichi !

\- Hmm... não sei, eu nunca parei para pensar nisso. Mas acho que se eu praticasse mais esportes, preferiria ter um abdômen definido; se minhas costas fossem muito musculosas, não cairia muito bem com as minhas roupas...

Bati com a palma da mão na minha testa. Às vezes, lidar com esta garota era realmente complicado.

\- ...Não é disso que estou falando...

\- Então, o que você quer dizer ?

\- Você já sabe...

\- ...

\- Elichi, você preferiria ter um noivo belo e forte ou inteligente e amável ?

Ela piscou várias vezes, sem saber o que dizer.

\- Não quero ter namorados, Nozomi. Pensei que você já soubesse.

Desta vez, fui eu que fiquei sem resposta. O que exatamente ela queria dizer com isso ? Que ainda não estava interessada em assuntos amorosos ? Ou que era lésbica ?

" _Elichi, léscica ? Soa muito estranho"._

\- O que significa isso, Elichi ?

\- Significa que eu não quero ter namorados.

Ela parecia aborrecida com aquele assunto. Mesmo se ela fosse lésbica, não havia problema em falar sobre isso, afinal em nossa escola há apenas garotas. Claro que nenhuma se compara a ela.

" _Um momento. Em meus 16 anos de vida, eu nunca falei ou pensei em um comentário do tipo: Como é lindo aquele garoto"._

\- Nozomi, voe está bem ?

" _Mas, ao invés disso, eu já pensei: Como Elichi é linda. Oh, meu Deus"._

\- Nozomi... não comece como naquele outro dia, por favor...

" _Eu gosto de Eli ? Isso significa que eu gosto de garotas ?"_

\- Me responda, Nozomi !

\- O quê ?

\- Você vai me dizer de uma vez porque tem estado assim ultimamente ?

\- Eu estava apenas pensando.

\- Você parecia preocupada. No que estava pensando ? É por causa do que eu lhe disse ?

Não respondi. Olhei para o travesseiro, em vez de seus olhos. Não queria que me dominassem, como sempre faziam.

" _Agora esses pensamentos têm sentido... e muitos significados impróprios"._

\- Se eu pareci muito áspera, não foi a minha intenção... Simplesmente me irrita. Todos os dias eu tenho de agüentar um monte de garotas me perguntando que eu acho dos novos professores mais jovens, ou dos vizinhos das redondezas. Eu não gosto de falar sobre garotos.

" _Não, não pode ser... afinal, eu gosto apenas dela. E eu não apenas gosto; eu a adoro"._

\- Eu posso lhe fazer uma pergunta ?

\- Sim, é claro. Tem a ver com este assunto ?

\- De certo modo... mas não é nada a respeito de garotos, fique tranqüila - deixei escapar um sorriso com um suspiro. Eu não sabia porque, mas me sentia mais calma. Ela sorriu e me fez um gesto com a cabeça, para que eu falasse.

\- Elichi... se você sentisse algo, algo que ninguém entendesse, algo pelo qual todos tornassem a sua vida impossível... você seria fiel a si mesma ?

Ela inclinou a cabeça e levantou uma sobrancelha ao mesmo tempo. Estava adorável.

\- Eu não entendo, Nozomi...

Explicar algo a Eli era uma missão impossível na grande maioria das vezes.

\- Bem, eu vou te dar um exemplo: imagine que você gosta de usar calças; você as ama. Se bem que... agora que penso a respeito, é verdade, não é, Elichi ? Quando os não temos aulas, você sempre usa calças - deixei escapar uma risinho suave. Ele sorriu para mim de um modo muito terno - O caso é que todos te olham com reprovação e te insultam, riem de você e lhe dizem que as garotas não podem usar calças, porque é roupa de homem. O que você faria, Elichi ?

Parecendo ter compreendido, ela olhou para o teto por algum tempo, tentando encontrar uma resposta.

\- Então eu não me importaria. Eu estaria disposta a suportar milhares de insultos, ouvir milhões de risadas às minhas costas e até mesmo ir para a cadeia, se isso significasse usar as minhas tão preciosas calças. Porque ninguém tem o direito de me privar das coisas que eu gosto. Ninguém, mesmo que tenha a lei ou por mais dinheiro que possua, jamais será capaz de me dizer o que vestir ou o que querer. Porque isso é o que significa ser livre, você não acha ? Ter o direito de ser feliz. O problema é que, neste mundo, as pessoas que não o são, tentam se convencer do contrário, transformando com palavras a felicidade dos outros em defeito. E, exatamente por isso, eu não posso deixar de ser feliz. Não posso me rebaixar tanto a ponto de dar atenção a alguns ignorantes que não sabem o que é esse sentimento de satisfação consigo mesmos e com o ambiente ao redor. Não posso parar de sorrir só para satisfazer a alguns infelizes. Por isso, eu usaria as minhas calças até no fim do mundo, se necessário.

Eu fui incapaz de articular qualquer palavra depois de ouvir isso. Não fazia a menor idéia de que Eli pudesse se expressar tão bem quanto a assuntos filosóficos. Fiquei impressionada; ouvir tudo isso de seus lábios, com sua voz, me encorajava a acreditar nela, a dar-lhe ouvidos. Porque Eli sempre dizia a verdade. Eu confiava nela, e por isso estava disposta a fazer qualquer coisa que ela me pedisse. Eu iria com ela até o fim do mundo, se necessário.

\- Muito obrigada, Elichi - eu não pude evitar; tive de abraçá-la. Porque isso me fazia feliz, e eu não me importava com o que os outros dissessem ou pensassem a respeito. Eli tinha dito para fazermos aquilo que gostamos, independente das opiniões dos outros, certo ? E, se ela tinha dito; era verdade - Você me ajudou muito.

\- Fico feliz, mas... o que isso tinha a ver com o que estávamos falando antes ?

\- Nada - eu dei-lhe um sorriso. Um sorriso sincero. Um sorriso que dizia: não se preocupe. Um sorriso que escondia um sentimento maior do que qualquer outro, que queria vir à tona, escapar. Queria que fosse gritado ao mundo, mas ainda era cedo demais para isso. Assim, eu apenas sorri, feliz, por poder tê-la ao meu lado - Está tudo bem para você se nos aprontarmos e tomarmos o café da manhã antes de irmos para a aula ?

\- Claro.

E, assim, começou a rotina diária.

Como todos os dias, nós fomos às aulas. Tomamos o café da manhã juntas e caminhamos até à escola ao lado uma da outra. Inclusive ajudei-a a dar o laço ao redor da gola da camisa !

Tudo correu bem, eu prestei mais atenção à aula do que normalmente, até que fomos ao laboratório, na aula de Biologia. Nessa aula, meu assento ficava à frente, enquanto o de Elichi ficava lá no fundo. Naquele dia, tínhamos de dissecar o corpo de um ser vivo.

\- ...Um molusco ? - não que eu simpatizasse muito com a idéia de dissecar algo, e muito menos aquilo. De qualquer forma, eu calcei as luvas de plástico e peguei um pequeno bisturi, tentando executar a minha tarefa o melhor que pudesse.

\- Ei, Toujou-san, você deve ter bastante prática com essas coisas, não é ?

O comentário da garota à minha esquerda e o seu sorriso zombeteiro não me agradaram nem um pouco, mas eu sorri amavelmente e respondi com um "Não sei do que você está falando".

\- Oh, vamos lá, agora vai bancar a inocente ? Tire as suas luvas e toque-o com a língua - ela deu uma gargalhada e bateu as mãos com a sua companheira de assento. No laboratório havia algumas longas mesas, eu estava sentada na da frente, sentada no meio.

\- Sim, Toujou-san, não é como se fosse a primeira vez. Ou você prefere que perguntemos a Ayase-san ? Bem, não é como se você tivesse chances, ou algo assim - disse a sua companheira.

\- D...do que você está falando ?

\- Com certeza você fica sonhando todas as noites em comer o **** de Ayase-san...

Não respondi. Decidi ignorá-las; era a resposta mais inteligente.

\- Lamento dizer-lhe que ela deve ter um monte de amantes que inveja, poder atirar-se para todos os rapazes que quiser...

\- Não falem isso de Elichi ! Ela não é assim ! - eu não podia suportar a conversa sem sentido daquelas duas. Precisava protegê-la, não ia permitir aquele tipo de comentário.

Ambas começaram a rir e me empurraram.

\- Ora, ora, a lésbica está se revelando ? Nossa, que vida mais solitária você vai ter...

Eu tentei continuar com o meu trabalho, mas voltaram a me empurrar.

\- Pare de sonhar com Ayase-san e compre um vibrador, se é que já não tem um, OK ? - disseram elas, entre risos.

Voltei a me levantar, e, bem antes que voltassem a me empurrar pela terceira vez, uma garota com um suéter cor-de-rosa e de baixa estatura empurrou-as.

\- Olha quem está falando ! Com certeza ela tem muito mais chances com quem quer que seja do que vocês com qualquer rapaz. Ou por acaso estão falando com a voz da experiência ? Parem de assistir tantas telenovelas e de ler tantos livros eróticos, suas fracassadas !

Quando ela acabou de dizer essa frase, o _sensei_ apareceu diante da nossa mesa e mandou a mim e a garota de suéter ao gabinete da diretora.

No caminho até o gabinete, prestei mais atenção nela. Tinha olhos vermelho-esmeralda e o cabelo preso em dois rabos-de-cavalo altos e não muito longos. Pela sua aparência geral, qualquer pessoa diria que ela tinha uns dez anos, mas não; estava na minha turma, e, se não me falha a memória, chamava-se Nico Yazawa.

\- Obrigada por ter me ajudado, Yazawa-san...

\- Obrigada ? Nico te salvou ! Você devia me dar a sua comida por um mês, no mínimo.

Ela parecia divertida, por isso respondi às suas palavras com um sorrisinho.

\- Não acho que foi para tanto.

\- Aquelas idiotas estavam praticando _bullying_ com você. Por que você não disse nada para se defender ?

\- Não sei, acho que defender os outros antes que a mim mesma faz parte da minha natureza - eu sorri, antes de bater à porta e entrar. Lá, a diretora Minami recolhia alguns papéis e os guardava em sua pasta, preparando-se para sair.

\- Bom dia, Minami- _sensei._

\- Bom dia. Me desculpem, mas agora eu estou com pressa, tenho de ir a uma importante reunião. Acabei de avisar a Ayase-san, pelo megafone, para começar imediatamente o seu trabalho no Conselho Estudantil, assim ela vai cuidar do que quer que vocês tenham feito, está bem ?

\- Espere um instante, quer dizer que Elichi foi escolhida como presidente ?

\- Sim, exatamente. Ela era a melhor candidata ao posto, tanto por suas qualificações quanto por seu caráter. Ah, eu quase ia esquecendo, digam-lhe que é preciso escolher uma vice-presidente e outros encarregados para ajudá-la, está bem ?

\- Mas... não iam fazer o anúncio na semana que vem ?

\- Bem, sim, mas estamos muito ocupados com o inevitável encerramento, por isso estávamos precisando de um Conselho Estudantil o quanto antes. Bem, eu preciso ir, adeus, garotas. Comportem-se bem.

Poucos segundos após à sua saída repentina, Elichi entrou com uma tremenda expressão de preocupação.

\- Nozomi ! Você está bem ? O que aconteceu ? Eu não fiquei sabendo, me desculpe. Se pelo menos eu me sentasse na fr...

\- Não se preocupe, Elichi. Eu estou bem. A diretora Minami acabou de nos contar que você é a presidente do Conselho Estudantil e que, afora escolher uma vice-presidente e os outros, você tem de se encarregar de lidar com essas questões - disse eu, referindo-me ao _bullying_ causado por nossas colegas de classe.

Eli abriu os olhos, tentando processar o que eu acabara de lhe dizer. Na verdade, era algo totalmente normal, mas a situação repentina não deixava nenhuma outra opção.

\- Hmm... Ok, tudo bem. Eu vou pensar sobre a vice-presidente mais tarde, agora quero saber o que aconteceu e porque você está aqui.

\- Bem, olhe, é que duas fedelhas esnobes e amargas mexeram com ela, dizendo que... - eu tapei-lhe a boca, antes que ela dissesse frases explícitas demais.

\- Elas realmente mexeram comigo, dizendo-me coisas ruins. Mas não há problema, tudo está bem agora.

Nós três nos viramos, esperando que a porta se abrisse, e entraram três garotas cheias de tinta.

\- Eu disse para você não pintar Kayochin- _nya_ ! - protestou uma jovem esbelta, de cabelos curtos e alaranjados e um jeito engraçado de falar.

\- Foi sem querer, Rin-chan ! Por sua culpa estamos aqui, agora ! Até mesmo Hanayo, que não tem culpa de nada ! - respondeu uma jovem com o físico inverso ao da anterior, com os cabelos ruivos e olhos puxados, lilases.

\- Alguém me ajude ! - chorou uma terceira, uma garota bem mais baixa, com o rosto jovial e os olhos unidos e brilhantes.

Nós seis trocamos olhares confusos, ao mesmo tempo que um estranho silêncio tomou conta do lugar. Eu senti uma sensação familiar, como um déjà-vu. Como se uma engrenagem empoeirada e oxidada sem certas peças começasse a encontrá-las. Como se um laço desfeito há muito tempo atrás tivesse encontrado um modo de ser costurado e amarrado novamente. Não sei o que foi, a única coisa que ficou clara era que nos esperava um longo e mau momento, até que Elichi resolvesse os nossos problemas.

Apesar de tê-la ao meu lado, o maior problema que eu tinha era o de não poder beijá-la.

" _Espero que você tenha algo melhor guardado para mim, querido destino"._

* * *

 **N/A:** Espero que não tenha sido tudo muito repentino ou estranho. Pessoalmente, eu gostei da parte da Eli filosófica e do exemplo das calças (e isso porque eu escrevi, haha). De qualquer forma, parece que a inspiração voltou até mim. Agora tenho de continuar com a história ! Comentários são sempre recebidos de braços abertos, vocês já sabem.

* * *

 **N/T:** E aqui estou eu, tirando do limbo a minha outra tradução ainda incompleta. Demorou, mas o Capítulo 5 de "Da Rússia, com Amor" veio à tona... e também não pretendo deixá-la incompleta. Se eu cogitar essa possibilidade, como falei em "Voltando para Você", eu deleto qualquer fic que seja.

Continua no Capítulo 6.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A:** Olá a todos ! Eu decidi adiantar em um ano os acontecimentos da história. Um ano em que a tensão "sexual" entre elas foi aumentando, mas nenhuma das duas se atreveu a dar o primeiro passo. Um ano em que ambas continuam ignorando os verdadeiros sentimentos uma da outra.

Nico, Nozomi e Eli estão no terceiro ano do colegial. E o Japão está coberto por uma densa neve de dezembro. Um bonito inverno, no qual muitas coisas vão acontecer.

* * *

Lembro-me como se tivesse acontecido ontem. Lembro-me da primeira vez que vi os seus olhos, da primeira vez que senti uma aura diferente ao seu redor. A primeira vez que algo me surpreendeu. _Alguém,_ mais precisamente.

Era uma fria tarde de inverno, as férias de Natal tinham acabado de começar para nós, estudantes. Eu gostava de desfrutar da sensação de segurança e calor do meu pequeno apartamento, enquanto olhava e ouvia o vento, a neve, o granizo e o frio da rua. Eu estava sentada sobre uma almofada, olhando o álbum de fotos que me fora dado de presente no meu último aniversário pelas minhas amigas.

 _Minhas amigas._

Parecia fantástico. Soava tão bem, que não parecia real; mas era. Porque, desde um pequeno deslize que acontecera na classe no ano passado, nós pudemos conhecê-las. E, desde o começo, tudo parecia feito para e por nós.

Lembro-me também da primeira vez que as vi; cobertas de tinta, irritadas, chateadas e assustadas. Lembro-me de como Eli acalmou-as e começou a realizar com perfeição o seu trabalho como presidente do Conselho Estudantil.

Eram três: Maki, Hanayo e Rin. Três estudantes que tinham ido visitar aquela que seria a sua próxima escola, e, graças a um mal-entendido, se meteram em uma confusão. Elas moravam no mesmo bairro que nós, e, coincidentemente, nós nos encontrávamos nas ruas, nos supermercados e até mesmo no templo. Elas eram garotas muito boas. Garotas que tinham alguma coisa que faziam-nas se destacar, que fazia com que se sentissem diferentes dos outros. Algo que, é claro, não passou despercebido, e algo que, de um jeito ou de outro, acabou nos unindo.

Nós costumávamos nos encontrarmos para conversar , caminhar ou tomar algo naquela lanchonete em que Kotori trabalhava. Eu não sabia muito bem como, mas ela, Honoka e Umi acabaram também se juntando a nós.

Éramos um grupo de nove garotas. Nove musas. Nossas personalidades não tinham nada a ver umas com as outras, nem nossos pensamentos, nem mesmo a nossa forma de ver o mundo. Mas todas nós tínhamos algo em comum. Todas nós nos estimávamos, e formávamos uma família. A família que eu sempre quis ter. Porque nelas eu encontrava o que meus pais nunca tinham me dado: carinho.

No meu aniversário, todas elas me deram de presente aquele álbum de fotos, que eu olhava quando me sentia nostálgica. Eu não podia evitar sorrir quando via fotos tiradas pelas costas de Nico e Maki, em que ambas estavam coradas até à raiz dos cabelos, com aquelas caras de tsunderes que elas exibiam na maior parte do tempo. As fotos em grupo, quando fazíamos excursões a qualquer lugar que nos ocorresse, ou as fotos das férias de verão que passamos na casa de praia de Maki. Eu até caía na risada quando olhava as fotos de Rin e Honoka brincando. Eram minhas amigas. Minha família. Eu gostava tanto delas, que não podia evitar que meus sentimentos viessem à tona quando algo tinha a ver com elas. Eu não podia evitar rir, chorar, suspirar. Não podia evitar dar um suave beijo nas fotos de Eli, tentando acalmar o fogo interno que a cada dia crescia mais e mais.

Deve-se ressaltar que, desde aquela ocasião, desde que conhecemos as três garotas do primeiro ano, desde aquela semana tempestuosa, Elichi e eu estreitamos mais os nossos laços. Freqüentemente ela ia dormir em minha casa. "Não quero que você fique sempre só; não é bom para a saúde mental", ela dizia à modo de justificativa, mas eu sempre soube que ela adorava que eu fizesse a sua comida favorita para jantar, ou assasse bolinhos de chocolate para a sobremesa. Eu sabia muito bem que ela gostava de dormir abraçada junto a mim à luz das velas que eu sempre tinha preparadas, e como ela apreciava cada um dos pormenores que eu tinha com ela. No fim das contas, eu a conhecia mais do que ninguém, e o sorriso que ela mostrava ao passar algum tempo a sós comigo era o mais sincero que ela mostrava. Ela parecia feliz, realmente feliz.

" _E, se ela era feliz, eu também"._

Com o passar dos dias, semanas e meses, e acabei-a conhecendo muito mais do que ela a si própria. Descobri partes tolas e imaturas que a Eli perfeita escondia dos olhos de todos.

" _Mas eu amava as suas perfeitas imperfeições"._

A cada dia, eu dava mil e uma voltas a tudo. Absolutamente tudo. Eu não estava certa do porquê, mas, desde que ela apareceu em minha vida, tudo ficou confuso, e tudo me implorava por uma explicação, que eu nunca encontrava.

Comecei a me questionar sobre a vida, a encontrar a magia nos pequenos milagres da natureza, como a escuridão e a chuva. Eu comecei a ver ouro onde antes via pedras, e a ver o céu refletido naqueles lindos olhos azuis pertencentes ao anjo de cabelos loiros que me fazia sorrir até mesmo em meus piores momentos. Era mais do que um simples desejo. Não se tratava do seu corpo; embora, em parte, fizesse-a parecer ainda mais bela, de um modo como nenhum ser humano jamais pudesse imaginar, era algo parecido, algo similar a uma razão ou destino. Eli era, é e sempre será o meu destino. Todas as almas deste planeta são colocadas na Terra por uma razão, todas nascem sós, com um objetivo em comum: encontrar a sua outra metade. Encontrar a pessoa que lhe complementa, a outra pessoa capaz de revolucionar a ordem conhecida até então. Uma pessoa causadora do caos interno que são as emoções descontroladas e os sentimentos puros. Nossa outra metade. Eu nasci para encontrá-la, e, a cada dia que passava, isso ficava mais claro, mesmo sem ter respostas para nada.

" _O amor não precisa ser entendido, só precisa ser demonstrado"._

Amor ? Era amor o que eu sentia por Eli ? Esse estranho sentimento, do qual todo mundo falava de uma maneira tão terrivelmente subjetiva ? Porque, nesse caso, eu nunca descobriria. Se essa fosse a resposta à todas as minhas perguntas, eu nunca me livraria da dúvida, a única coisa que estava clara era que eu estava apaixonada. Eu nunca tinha experimentado algo assim, eu nunca tinha ouvido de fontes confiáveis e próximas sobre como se assemelhava, mas sabia que, para cada alma, era algo diferente. Às vezes era algo bom, algo maravilhoso, viciante, e outras vezes era doloroso, curto e cansativo. Eu não sabia em qual das muitas versões acreditar.

" _O amor é uma força selvagem. Quando tentamos controlá-lo, ele nos destrói. Quando tentamos aprisioná-lo, ele nos escraviza. Quando tentamos entendê-lo, ele nos deixa perdidos e confusos."._

Destruída, escravizada, e, principalmente, confusa. Assim estava eu, assim eu me sentia todos os dias, a cada vez que meu cérebro pensava nisso quase sem querer, ou tentava procurar uma solução. Sensações que desapareciam quando eu via os seus olhos. Porque seus olhos eram como o Sol, o maior e mais brilhante sol que existia em todo o Universo, um sol que derramava tamanha quantidade de luz que nunca produzia sombras, e, assim, dissipava todas as minhas dúvidas.

Mas, então, se o amor era algo tão extremamente complicado e irracional, o melhor a fazer era deixá-lo fluir. Se por acaso o sentimento que inundava o meu corpo e alma era esse, a coisa mais inteligente e salutar que eu podia fazer era deixá-lo ser. Porque assim era o amor, não é ? Livre.

Enquanto eu olhava cuidadosamente uma foto em grupo que nós tínhamos tirado na praia, durante o verão, bateram à porta. Com relutância, eu me levantei para abri-la, e duas garotas me surpreenderam com a sua inesperada visita.

\- Olá, Nozomi-chan, _nya_ ! - Rin, uma das garotas do primeiro ano, gritou eufórica.

\- Boa tarde, Nozomi - cumprimentou-me com um sorriso, Umi, a garota do segundo ano que tanto gostava de Eli. Antes, eu sentia ciúmes dos olhares que ela lhe dava, mas, durante um acampamento, descobri os seus verdadeiros sentimentos por Kotori, sua colega de classe, nossa amiga e a lendária _maid_ da lanchonete do bairro de Akiba, onde nós sempre tomávamos os nossos _parfaits._

\- Olá, garotas. Que surpresa; eu não estava esperando visitas, a que se deve ?

\- Estávamos precisando de conselho- _nya_. E quem melhor do que a magnífica Nozomi-chan, que sempre tem respostas para tudo- _nya !_

" _Nem tudo"._

Eu respondi com um risinho, enquanto ambas deixavam os seus casacos nos cabides atrás da porta e tiravam os sapatos. Nos três fomos à sala de estar, onde eu estava vendo o álbum de fotos antes, e nos sentamos ao redor da mesa.

\- Bem, contem-me. O que está incomodando vocês ?

Eu pude ver uma expressão de tristeza em seus olhares, elas não sabiam como abordar o assunto.

\- Bem, veja... você sabe que em breve será Natal, e... eu estava pensando em presentear Kotori com algo especial... mas não sei com o quê, eu não quero ser muito clara, nem que ela entenda como uma indireta, mas, mesmo assim... quero que seja diferente.

" _Ah, o amor. Sempre causando problemas, mesmo nos corações mais puros"._

\- Um presente, uh ? - eu coloquei um dedo no meu queixo, pensativa. Tentando ajudar, tentando dizer algo que lhes servisse, tentando parecer a garota que, segundo elas, sabia de tudo. Mas, de amor, eu não sabia nada.

\- Nós só queremos um conselho- _nya._ Não há necessidade de estar correto, mas, desde que seja você, será confiável.

Eu sorri. Parecia incrível e exótico aquele modo que elas tinham de fazer com que os outros se sentissem melhor. Eu me senti bem menos pressionada sobre o assunto, e disse-lhes o que achava.

\- E se você disser a ela o que sente ? Seria o melhor presente que ela poderia receber.

\- O-o-o quê !?

\- Sim, Umi-chan, é uma idéia fantástica !

O rosto de Umi cobriu-se de um tom de vermelho, muito mítico nela. Essa garota nunca iria mudar.

\- N-Nozomi ! Você fala com muita segurança... alguma vez você já passou por isso ?

Eu não soube responder. Mentir não é algo em que eu seja muito boa e Umi não era uma garota estúpida, ela poderia perceber. E, caso isso acontecesse... o que eu lhes diria ? O que elas pensariam ?

\- Nozomi-chan ?

\- Eu preferia não responder a essa pergunta.

Ambas notaram a minha repentina mudança de humor e em meu tom de voz, e decidiram não insistir.

\- Mas, Nozomi-chan, nós só queremos um conselho. Nós confiamos em você- _nya !_ Você não tem de nos contar o que aconteceu ou com quem, só queremos saber como você encarou isso - o sorris seu tom de voz sempre alegre me arrancaram um leve sorriso.

\- Rin-chan, o problema é que eu nunca cheguei a encarar, sabe ? Acho que não posso ajudá-las com este assunto. Me desculpe, Umi-chan.

Elas trocaram olhares com expressões de preocupação. Depois olharam para mim, e eu lhes sorri. Mas elas eram minhas amigas, me conheciam sensivelmente, e não acreditaram em meu falso sorriso.

\- Você não tem de passar por dificuldades sozinha, Nozomi. Nós somos suas amigas e vamos ajudá-la, independente de tudo. Sempre vamos estar aqui umas para as outras, entende ? Isso significa que você tem de parar de resolver problemas sozinha e dividir conosco as suas dificuldades, para assim simplificá-las.

As palavras de Umi foram encorajadoras, mas, desta vez, eu não sabia se alguém conseguiria me ajudar. Eu precisava de respostas, e ninguém as possuía.

\- Eu sei, Umi-chan. Eu não tenho nenhum problema, tenho apenas dúvidas.

\- Que dúvidas- _nya ?_

\- Dúvidas que ninguém pode resolver - eu suspirei, olhando novamente para o álbum de fotos. Eu virei a página, e, como que por obra do destino, lá estava Eli. Sorrindo para a câmera, usava uma camisa branca e uma calça jeans azul-claro. Estava radiante, ela e sua querida calça. Não pude evitar suspirar de novo.

 _\- Porque isso é o que significa ser livre, você não acha ? Ter o direito de ser feliz._

Lembrei-me daquela vez, quando, de uma maneira bastante peculiar, eu perguntei a sua opinião. Eu tinha lhe perguntado para tirar a dúvida, e as palavras dela sempre ressoavam em minha mente, quando alguma dúvida me assaltava.

 _\- Não posso me rebaixar tanto a ponto de dar atenção a alguns ignorantes que não sabem o que é esse sentimento de satisfação consigo mesmos e com o ambiente ao redor._

\- Talvez Eli estivesse com a razão, e, desde aquela vez, sempre esteve. Talvez o melhor que eu pudesse fazer para entender tudo fosse parar de procurar respostas, deixar de entender. E começar a viver, a sentir, a querer.

 _\- Não posso parar de sorrir só para satisfazer a alguns infelizes._

Talvez só o que eu tinha de fazer era aquilo o que me fazia feliz. E ela, Eli, me fazia feliz. Mais feliz do que tudo no mundo.

 _\- Por isso, eu usaria as minhas calças até no fim do mundo, se necessário._

\- "...por isso, eu iria com ela até o fim do mundo, se necessário..."

\- Nozomi ?

\- Nozomi-chan ?

Eu levantei os olhos da foto, encontrando-me com os seus olhares ainda preocupados e confusos. Eu sorri para elas, mas, desta vez, de verdade.

\- Acho que não tenho mais dúvidas.

Rin sorriu e olhou para Umi, que continuava sem entender nada.

\- O que significa isso, então ?

\- Eu não tenho certeza - eu ri - Não tenho nenhuma idéia, e nem quero tê-la.

Eu continuei rindo, me levantei, e, por reflexo, as abracei. Saí correndo até a janela da sala e puxei as cortinas, deixando à vista a linda paisagem de inverno do Japão.

\- Não entendo, Nozomi... por que, de repente, você está tão contente ? Por acaso nós a ajudamos ? Nós não dissemos nada !

Eu continuei rindo, pulando, abraçando-as, porque estava feliz. Uma felicidade que elas não podiam entender, porque não eram eu, não tinham os meus problemas, e não encontraram a resposta no mesmo lugar em que a dúvida lhes surgira.

\- Garotas, garotas, dentro de dois dias é Natal ! E eu tenho o presente perfeito para a pessoa perfeita ! Talvez desta vez eu só tenha podido ajudar a mim mesma, mas tenho certeza de que todas nós conseguiremos alcançar os nossos sonhos !

\- Nozomi-chan realmente está muito contente. Fico tão feliz- _nya !_ \- riu Rin.

\- Acho que nós não podemos evitar estar contentes por vê-la assim - sorriu Umi, olhando-me com ternura - De que presente se trata ?

\- Da verdade.

\- ...Da verdade ?

\- Um presente de amor, de gratidão, pelo fato de ela existir, e de eu ter esperado tanto tempo para encontrá-la.

Rin e Umi voltaram a se olhar, olhares confusos e desorientados, mas, de algum modo, felizes. Nós três começamos a rir, e a falar sobre Kotori e Hanayo, algumas vezes. Falamos sobre passar a véspera de Natal. Falamos sobre passar a véspera de Natal juntas, sobre o que elas poderiam dar de presente às suas amigas. Falamos sobre tudo, e sobre nada. Porque, comparando com Eli, nada tinha importância, eu já não procurava dar um sentido a nenhuma dessas coisas. Nada fazia sentido, e isso era o melhor. Aproveitas as coisas porque sim, porque elas existem, porque ela existe. Porque assim é a vida, e é disso que se trata. De ser feliz.

* * *

 **N/A:** Eu espero não estar tornando a minha história muito estranha, capítulos muito lentos ou muito rápidos, é que não consigo evitar divagar sobre sentimentos e outras coisas. Aguardo suas opiniões, idéias e tudo o mais, são adoráveis.

Até breve !

* * *

 **N/T:** Continua no Capítulo 7.


End file.
